Rock 'n' Evolution
by Chellerbelle
Summary: AU: What if the Evo cast were all in bands? Remy is the lusted after lead singer of Thieves Guild. Rogue, Kurt, Wanda, Pietro and Pyro are the mysterious Gothic Romance. All they have to fear is the rumour mill, obsessed fans and the Haters of Frivolity.
1. Prologue: The Headlines

For those of you who don't like the formatting of this prologue, be assured that the rest of the story will be in normal formatting. I just felt like doing something different to set the stage. For those of you who love the formatting of this prologue and would like me to write a whole story like this... no. Just getting in first, hehehe.

* * *

**Prologue: The Headlines**

**Hot New Band Thieves Guild Releases Debut Album**

Thieves Guild rocked the charts last week when their debut single "Candra" went straight to Number One. Thieves Guild is comprised of lead singer and guitarist Remy LeBeau, Henri LeBeau on bass, Theoren Marceaux also on guitar and Emil Lapin on drums...

* * *

**Spotted: Remy LeBeau and Bella Donna Boudreaux**

Witnesses spied and photographed the sexy lead singer of Thieves Guild, Remy LeBeau having coffee with the outspoken Bella Donna Boudreaux of death metal band The Rippers. Could there be something going on?

* * *

**Gothic Romance Goes Number One**

Gothic Romance's hot new single "Femme Fatale" remains at Number One for the fifth week in a row

Lead singer, Scarlet Witch, guitarist The Rogue, Quicksilver on keyboard, Nightcrawler on drums and the aptly named Pyro on bass...

* * *

**Thieves Guild VS The Rippers**

Lead singer Julien Boudreaux of The Rippers called out Remy LeBeau, lead singer of Thieves Guild, today with the words "Stay the f*** away from my sister, LeBeau." This follows recent confirmation that LeBeau and Bella Donna Boudreaux - also of the Rippers - have been dating...

Bella Donna was heard to tell Julien to "Mind your own f***ing business"...

LeBeau was not available for comment...

* * *

**Jean Grey in Car Accident**

Music Diva Jean Grey was admitted to hospital yesterday after her car was hit by a drunk driver and is currently in critical condition...

* * *

**Thieves Guild Bassist To Marry**

Henri LeBeau will be marrying his long-time girlfriend Mercy...

Thieves Guild's new album "Skeleton Key" comes out next month.

* * *

**Gothic Romance Fan in Coma**

A Gothic Romance fan was hospitalised last Friday after he jumped onto the stage and kissed guitarist, The Rogue...

"I was serious when I said I couldn't control my power," The Rogue told reporters. "I tell people all the time not to touch my skin, and I'd appreciate it if you all would take that warning seriously."

* * *

**Grammy Winners**

Pop Princess Kitty Pryde took out "Best New Artist" and "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance". Lance Alvers took out "Best Male Pop Vocal Performance"...

There was some controversy when one-man boy band Multiple Man won "Best Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals": Is Jamie Madrox really a group or a solo artist? ...

* * *

**The Rippers Ripped Apart**

Julien Boudreaux was convicted of Aggravated Assault with a deadly weapon after attacking Remy LeBeau...

LeBeau was released from hospital yesterday...

The Rippers were already on rocky ground when Bella Donna and LeBeau started dating and Boudreaux spoke against the relationship...

* * *

**Jean Grey Attacked on Stage**

Fans at Jean Grey's "Miss Marvel" concert mobbed the stage today in an attempt to touch the Pop Queen, even delaying bodyguards attempts to rescue her from the crowd...

* * *

**Bella Donna Boudreaux Goes Solo**

Bella Donna Boudreaux announced her plans today to pursue a solo career after the break up of The Rippers...

On the subject of her brother Julien's recent imprisonment, all Bella Donna had to say was "I wish people would shut the f*** up about that. Remy and I broke the f*** up over it, so Julien got the f*** what he f***ing wanted. It's no one's f***ing business but mine anyway. Just listen to the f***ing music!" ...

* * *

**Spotted: Scarlet Witch and Pyro**

Gothic Romance's lead singer Scarlet Witch and bassist Pyro were seen dining together last Tuesday at...

Past speculation about Scarlet Witch had her dating pianist Quicksilver...

The band remains closed-mouthed...

* * *

**Jean Grey Caught in Burning Building**

Diva Jean Grey was rescued from her home today by fire fighters after a fire broke out...

The fire subsequently burned her entire home to the ground...

* * *

**A Storm's A Coming**

Rock Goddess Storm has returned to the scene after a three year hiatus from the music business...

Her new album "Raining in Africa" is due to come out on...

* * *

**Spotted: Remy LeBeau and Alison Blaire**

Remy LeBeau of Thieves Guild has been recently seen in the company of Alison Blaire from Dazzler...

... lead singers of their respective bands...

* * *

**Are Gothic Romance Fanboys Masochists?**

A disturbing number of male Gothic Romance fans have become proud members of what they call the "Kiss The Rogue Club". Their goal? To end up in a The Rogue induced coma...

... President Cody Robbins has been victim to The Rogue's "death touch" three times and has spent a total of four months in comas...

... has forced the band to hire a second bodyguard, whom sources have identified as "Wolverine"...

"Knock it off already! I'm a woman, not a sex toy. And I sure as hell don't appreciate my lack of control over my own mutation being mocked in this manner," is what The Rogue has to say to members of the KTRC.

* * *

**Haters of Frivolity Speak Out Against Creative Arts**

"... The so-called 'creative arts' are nothing but a complete waste of time..."

"... Why do we celebrate musicians, poets, fiction writers, artists... when there are so many others that provide real contributions to society? What about doctors and others in the medical profession? What about scientists, engineers... and other people who active contribute to improving our way of life?"

* * *

**Jean Grey Loses Suit to The Toad and The Blob**

Comedy music duo The Toad and The Blob recently won a lawsuit filed against them by Music Diva Jean Grey in response to their song "She Keeps Coming Back"...

* * *

**Duncan Matthews Band Concert Disrupted by HoF**

The Haters of Frivolity disrupted Duncan Matthews Band's concert today...

HoF told concert goers they had wasted their money and that they should do something worthwhile with their lives...

Duncan was reported to have broken a guitar over one of the invader's heads...

* * *

**Spotted: Remy LeBeau and Lorna Dane**

... been seen with Lorna Dane of Dazzler...

LeBeau has also been seen with Alison, Domino and Spiral...

... recent fighting amongst the group leading to speculation that LeBeau may be the cause...

* * *

**Jean Grey Returns to the Stage on "New Life" Tour**

When asked about the name, Jean Grey explained that she feels connected with the symbol of the Phoenix after all her near death experiences...

Her new album "Phoenix" comes out this spring...

* * *

**Spotted: Sam Guthrie and Lila Cheney**

Sam Guthrie of The New Mutants and Lila Cheney were seen exchanging kisses down at...

* * *

**The HoF Strikes Again!**

The HoF invaded new pop sensation The New Mutants' concert...

Drummer, Bobby Drake was forced to ice over multiple canisters of tear gas...

... HoF attacks have been getting more violent...

Other concerts invaded include Dazzler, Jean Grey, Multiple Man, Duncan Matthew Band, Lance Alvers...

* * *

**Spotted: Remy LeBeau and Jean Grey**

Witnesses were very eager to report Thieves Guild lead singer Remy LeBeau being seen out with Music Diva Jean Grey...

LeBeau has been seen with a number of different women since his break up with Bella Donna Boudreaux, including all four members of Dazzler and...

... Cafe apologised after the awning fell. Jean Grey assured them it was quite all right and that accidents seem to follow her...

* * *

**Dazzler's "I Slept With Remy LeBeau" Tops Charts**

Recent rumours that Remy LeBeau almost caused a rift between the members of Mega Band Dazzler after sleeping with all four girls appear to be confirmed in their new hit single "I Slept With Remy LeBeau (And Damn If I Wouldn't Do it Again)"...

* * *

**The Brotherhood Reunion**

Legendary rock band The Brotherhood have announced their reunion tour...

... different bands will be opening for them throughout...

Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Destiny and The Juggernaut...

Compilation album "The Best of The Brotherhood" now available...

Tour dates to be confirmed...


	2. Chapter 1: Talking With Tabby

**Chapter 1: Talking With Tabby**

"Hi and welcome to Talking With Tabby," Tabitha said to the camera. "Tonight all four of my guests are musicians. It was a complete coincidence I swear! Let's hear it for, Kitty Pryde."

The studio audience cheered as the camera zoomed in on Kitty for the people at home. Kitty waved.

"Lance Alvers," Tabitha went one.

More cheering as Lance nodded to the camera.

"Remy LeBeau from Thieves Guild."

Remy gave the camera a wink and someone in the audience yelled out "Marry me!", causing him to smirk.

"And The Rogue, from Gothic Romance."

Rogue was caught rolling her eyes at Remy's proposal and snickered.

"Welcome to the show, guys," said Tabitha to her guests.

Her guests gave a general "it's great to be here" and "thanks for having us" response.

"So, Kitty, Lance," Tabitha went on. "You guys have got a duet out now."

"Yep," Kitty said proudly. "It was so great to be able to collaborate on a project."

"You two have been dating for awhile now. Working together hasn't put a strain on the relationship at all?"

"Nope," Lance replied. "We work really well together. In fact we're even thinking about doing a combined tour sometime."

'That's great," Tabitha said. "Hey you think we might hear your duet 'Shake Things Up' a little later in the show?"

"Sure," the two replied.

"Awesome," then Tabitha turned to the camera. "This week in entertainment news, Jean Grey's had yet another brush with death when a spot light fell down during her concert in Phoenix and only missed her by inches. Jean really does attract the near-death experiences huh?"

"I think they're like, all staged," Kitty said. "Don't get me wrong, I love her music, but like seriously, things are always 'narrowly missing' her."

"Those spot lights can't just fall either," added Lance.

"Remy?" Tabitha queried. "You dated her right?"

"One date," Remy clarified, holding up his finger to emphasise the point. "Personally, I think she's an attention seeker and figure the best way to deal with her is to ignore her."

"Hear, hear," Rogue said. "If you have to stage accidents to get anyone to listen to your music, well... that speaks volumes to me."

"Pardon the pun?" Gambit teased her.

"Indeed," Rogue said dryly.

* * *

"So these 'Haters of Frivolity' have struck again," Tabitha said. "This time they went after Spyke during a concert in LA. Spyke escaped unharmed, as did his fans, although they lost a lot of equipment."

"Like, I hate those guys," Kitty said. "What's their problem? Okay, so they think music is a waste of time, but that's no reason to go around using terrorist tactics during concerts."

"You're telling me," said Lance. "Half a dozen people ended up getting trampled by the crowd in the rush to get out of the hall when they trashed my concert. Seems to me it's only a matter of time before someone gets killed."

"They are putting an awful lot of effort into something they think is frivolous, huh?" Rogue said. "And have you noticed that they primarily go after musicians? Personally, I think the leader of the HoF is tone deaf and grew up in a musical family."

Remy laughed.

"You know, now that you mention it, I have noticed that," said Tabby. "Of course, they also denounce the arts being taught in college and university, and poetry, fiction, acting, and goodness know what else."

"Clearly they're missing the point that the creative arts have dual benefits to society," Rogue said. "They provide culture and entertainment. Plus, and I could be biased, but some of them also speak to the soul."

"Yeah," Remy agreed. "Like when you're going through a hard time and you feel like no one can understand. Or when you just want to celebrate."

"Exactly." Rogue said. "It's just so awesome when you write or find that one song that expresses exactly what you're feeling at that moment."

"Absolument."

* * *

"Dazzler's latest hit, 'I Slept With Remy LeBeau (And Damn If I Wouldn't Do it Again)' has absolutely rocked the charts," Tabitha said to the camera and then turned to Remy. "Now, I understand not only did you condone this song, you also appeared in the video clip."

"You gotta be able to laugh at yourself," Remy replied with a grin. "And I did sleep with all o' them, so I probably deserved it."

"You are such a whore," Rogue said disgustedly.

"So I'm told," Remy replied with a smirk. "Although, whores do it for money. I do it for fun. Ali sent me the sound clip when they recorded it and I was laughing so hard I couldn't even listen to it all the way through the first time. Of course I had to appear in the video. It was fun."

"For those of you who have been living under a rock," Tabitha said, "we'll watch a bit of the video…"

The group and the audience turned to the monitors to watch the segment of the video clip play. During which Remy was seen with his hands and lips all over the four girls that made up Dazzler. When they went back to the stage, Remy was chuckling, Kitty and Rogue were shaking their heads and eyeing Remy off with disgust, Lance looked like he wanted to make an approving statement but was worried about retribution from Kitty and Tabitha was looking positively gleeful.

"I think I speak for girls everywhere when I say I'm envious of Dazzler right now," Tabitha said with a sigh.

"Actually," Rogue said. "I'm not really a fan of The Toad and The Blob – mostly 'cause Toad practically stalks Scarlet Witch – but I have to say, I do ascribe to their parody 'They Slept With Remy LeBeau (And Damn If He's Not Infected Again)'."

Kitty giggled.

"Really?" Remy said. "Because while I actually don't mind some o' their songs, I don't appreciate the imagery o' me being infected with fifty-seven different STDs -"

"Are there even fifty-seven different ones?" asked Lance.

"- and father to half the world's population," Remy finished.

"You'll be in for a lot of child support," Lance teased him.

"You forgot the part about the human race dying out because everyone becomes inbred," Rogue said.

Kitty giggled.

"Not to mention all those infections," Rogue added.

"As I said, I don't appreciate that imagery," Remy said. "I did, however, enjoy making a cameo in Dazzler's video clip."

"Well, of course you did," Rogue drawled. "Any excuse to get your paws on them."

"Actually, I think they were the ones looking for the excuse," Remy replied with a smirk.

"Can't imagine why," Rogue retorted.

"I can," Tabitha said. "C'mon, Rogue. You can't seriously tell me you wouldn't want to have his paws all over _you_."

"I don't even want to be sitting next to him," Rogue replied flippantly.

"You wound me, chére," Remy said, giving Rogue a pathetic look.

"Stop calling me 'chére'. I'm not your darling."

"You can call me 'chére' all you want," Tabitha said cheerfully.

"You know what I think your problem is, Roguey?" Remy asked.

"Don't call me that either," Rogue snapped.

"I think you're in dire need o' getting laid," Remy said. "And -"

"And let me guess, you know how to get around my mutation," Rogue interrupted cynically. "I've lost count of the number of guys who seem to think that's a good pick up line."

"Well, I'm sure I could," Remy replied with a sly smile on his face. "But I hate doing virgins."

"Aww, poor baby. My heart goes out to you... not," Rogue said scornfully.

"Wow," said Kitty, grinning at the pair, "the sexual tension in here is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

Lance laughed.

"Yeah," Rogue said and pointed his thumb at Remy. "He's tense 'cause he hasn't had any in an hour."

"And you've never had any at all," Remy retorted.

"At least I have standards," Rogue replied, "unlike you, who'll do anyone willing to spread their legs for you. There's this thing, Remy, it's called a 'relationship'."

"I've had one o' those," Remy replied. "Two years with Bella Donna, ended when I literally got stabbed in the back."

"You just love saying that, dontcha Swamp Rat?" Rogue said.

"There aren't too many people who can say their relationship ended over a literal stab in the back as opposed to a figurative one," Remy replied merrily.

"Didn't you nearly die?" asked Tabitha.

"Oui," Remy replied. "But hey, you either laugh or you cry, right?"

"And you're far too much of a man to cry," Rogue commented dryly.

"So, you admit I'm too much man for you."

"More like you don't know how to behave around a lady."

"Point out a lady and I'll behave."

"You wouldn't know how to act like a gentleman if one slapped you across the face with a glove."

"I know enough not to steal a lady's clothes, chére," he replied as he took her hand. "Or did you loan the glove to him?"

"Please," Rogue scorned. "He used his own motorcycle glove of course."

"My bad," Remy said as he brought her hand to his lips and he kissed her covered knuckles gently.

"You realise I have to burn these gloves now," Rogue informed him.

"Or you could sell them on eBay and make a fortune," Lance put in, only half joking.

"The sad thing is that's probably true," Rogue said with a sigh.

"You can't fool me, chére," Remy said. "You say that every time. I bet you haven't burned one yet. I know I've seen you wear the same gloves again."

"I buy in bulk," Rogue replied. "With all the diseases you're probably carrying, burning them is a wise precaution."

"Wait, you two have had this conversation before?" Tabitha asked, staring at them.

"Of course," Remy replied grandly. "We've known each other for years."

"Uh huh," Rogue confirmed. "We met when he was still dating that potty-mouthed shrew."

Remy snickered.

"You're not the only one to make that sexual tension joke either, Kitty," Rogue went on. "I don't know why everyone has to say that."

"Umm, because you're so obviously hot for each other?" Kitty suggested.

"Don't insult me," Rogue retorted.

"Wait a second," Tabitha said suspiciously. "We were originally going to have Nightcrawler on the show tonight, but it got switched to you after you guys found out who the other guests were."

"Oh really?" Remy inquired, grinning slyly at Rogue.

"Coincidence," Rogue dismissed with a sniff. "Nightcrawler got double-booked for tonight and didn't realise until the last minute. I was the only one who didn't have plans."

"A likely story," Tabitha replied. "What could he possibly be doing that's more important than my show?"

Rogue paused and then shrugged. She and Kurt had already discussed what she would say if it came up.

"He's celebrating an anniversary of an undisclosed amount of time with his girlfriend," Rogue replied primly. "And that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"So, Nightcrawler has a girlfriend?" Kitty asked. "Seriously? I thought you guys never said anything about your personal lives."

"Rarely, not never," Rogue corrected with an amused smile on her face. "And need I point out how many years it's taken for anyone of us to admit we have a partner?"

"But we know that Scarlet Witch and Pyro are dating," Tabitha said triumphantly.

"Do you?" Rogue asked ominously. "I don't recall any of us saying anything about that."

"What is with all the secrecy anyway?" asked Lance. "Who cares if everyone knows if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or whatever?"

"Why do you care who's dating who?" Rogue replied calmly.

"Curiosity," Tabitha replied.

"Killed the cat," Rogue said.

"I resent that remark," Kitty joked.

"No, you resemble it," Remy teased her.

"Okay, okay," Tabitha said. "I think we're starting to get a bit off-topic now. So, changing the subject completely: Yesterday, The Brotherhood announced their plans for a reunion tour. I understand that a variety of different bands are going to be opening for them at different times throughout the tour, and all of them will be performing at the big band bash at the end. Now for those of you who have been living under a rock, this is major. Seriously major. This is like, Elvis coming back from the dead."

"No it's not," Kitty objected. "Like, all these old bands keep breaking up, say they'll never get back together again, and then like, when someone offers them enough money or whatever, they change their minds."

"Whatever their motivation for coming back," Remy said, "you can't deny The Brotherhood had a major influence on the music scene."

"Yeah," Lance agreed. "I know they really influenced me."

"Whatever," Kitty dismissed. "Why are they even called 'The Brotherhood' anyway? Aren't two of them girls?"

"It was supposed to be ironic," Rogue replied.

"Well, it's certainly that," Kitty sniffed. "Storm's way better."

"Storm opened for their 'Days of Future Past' tour," Rogue pointed out with a smirk. "It was that tour that got her signed with Xavier Records."

Kitty was silent.

"Well, the reunion is still cool," Lance said. "I wonder who's going to be opening for them?"

"Actually -" Rogue and Remy began, paused, then looked at each other and said: "You too?"

"How is it you're not dating?" asked Kitty.

The two ignored her and gave each other five.

"All right," said Rogue the same time Remy said "Très bon."

"Well, I'm jealous," Lance said.

"We've got the second last leg o' the tour," Remy went on. "What about you?"

"The last leg," Rogue replied with a grin.

"Nice," Remy said, wrapping his arm across Rogue's shoulders. "So we'll be right after each other at the band bash."

"Most likely," Rogue agreed. "Get your arm off me."

"Make me," he challenged her playfully.

Rogue lifted her gloved hand and cupped his face. She ran her thumb over his lips, their faces now dangerously close. Remy was just getting all caught up in her eyes when he felt something hit his shin hard.

"Ow!" he said as he pulled away to rub his leg.

"What happened?" asked Lance.

"I kicked him," Rogue replied smugly. "You'll heard him. He told me to make him."

"Okay that does it," Kitty said. "You two are going on a date."

"I really don't think so," Rogue said.

"Maybe after my leg's healed," Remy said. "Did you have to kick me that hard?"

"Yes," Rogue said with a nod of her head.

"No, I'm with Kitty on this one," Tabitha said gleefully. "It's about time you two stopped fooling around –"

"Stopped or started?" Lance interrupted with a smirk.

"- and actually got together," she finished.

"I agree," Kitty said, and then looked at the studio audience. "Who else agrees?"

There were a handful of boos mixed in with the otherwise overwhelming cheer of support.

"I'm with whoever booed," Rogue said, looking at the audience. "Oh... you're the girls who want Remy to marry you'll, huh? Hey, Remy, you into polygamy?"

"There's an easy way out o' this, chére," Remy said calmly. "Do you have a brother?"

Rogue laughed.

"Actually," she said with a smirk, "I don't mind admitting I have two. Oh, and they're both older brothers too."

"Wow, this is our day for Gothic Romance secrets to come out," Tabitha said.

"So it would seem."

"_Two_ older brothers?" Remy said with an exaggerated wince. "Well, I'm definitely going to have to pass on that one, chére."

"What, why?" Kitty asked. "What difference does Rogue having a brother make?"

"Bella Donna's brother is doing time because he tried to murder me," Remy pointed out. "I never did anything wrong by Bella Donna; he just decided he didn't like me. You'll excuse me if I don't care to repeat the experience."

"Yeah, and with two brothers that might make next time completely dead instead of almost, right?" Lance offered with a grin.

"Exactly," Remy agreed.

"Not helping," Kitty informed him, then turned on Remy. "And you're just making excuses."

"Says the one who hasn't been the victim of attempted murder," Remy replied smugly.

"He did tell you'll he was going to milk that for all it's worth," Rogue pointed out. "And for once it's worked out in my favour. Hurrah."

Remy chuckled.

"So, Rogue," Tabitha asked slyly, "what are the names of your brothers?"

"That's not important," Rogue dismissed.

"Oh right," Kitty said, catching onto where Tabitha was going with this. "Do you at least have a photo of them?"

"Not on me," Rogue replied. "Not that I would let you see it if I did."

"Right, so you might not have any brothers at all," Tabitha said smugly. "In fact, you might be making that up just to get out of going out on a date."

"I don't have to make anything up," Rogue said calmly. "You'll can't make us date. End of discussion. Now, back to The Brotherhood, I believe that Dazzler have the first leg of the tour. Of course, this isn't really much of a surprise as Lorna Dane is Erik Lehnsherr's - Magneto's - daughter. Incidentally, I think there's been... umm, six children between them or something? Lorna's the only one we know about anyway. It'll be the first time The Brotherhood and Dazzler have ever performed together so it should be exciting."

"Wait," Kitty said and turned to Remy. "If Lorna is Magneto's daughter, and you slept with all four members of Dazzler..."

"I don't know whether I'm excited about meeting Magneto or terrified," Remy said with a grin. "They still asked us to tour with them, though, even after the song came out so I'm hoping that that's a good sign and not a plot to kill me for showing his daughter a good time. Plus, Magneto's the lead singer o' his band too, so, that's got to count for something, right?"

Rogue couldn't help herself: "Lorna has a half-brother, by the way."

"I am so screwed," Remy said.

Rogue laughed.

"He's a womaniser too, actually," she said. "Although I think what you should really be worried about is the fact that he's been trying to get into Ali's, Spiral's and Domino's pants for years with no success. He might just stab you out of jealously."

"You've met Lorna's brother?" Remy asked.

"Uh huh, although I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing," Rogue joked.

"What does Lorna's brother do?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"What makes you think I know?" Rogue asked. "Gothic Romance aren't the only ones who keep secrets, you know. Besides, even if I did know, why should I tell anyone? Next thing you know, he's getting a bunch of people harassing him to get them his father's or his sister's autograph or whatever."

"Is that why Gothic Romance doesn't tell anyone about their personal lives?" Lance asked. "Because you're all related to famous people?"

Rogue laughed.

"No," she said with a grin. "No, we are definitely not all related to famous people. Interesting theory though. It's right up there with the theory that our parents are a bunch of terrorists and we're afraid of being publicly associated with them in case anyone decides to target us in retribution. That one makes me laugh."

"Terrorists?" Kitty repeated. "Okay that sounds a little farfetched."

"There are also ones about aliens, androids, clones and shapeshifters," Rogue went on merrily. "The shapeshifter theory seems to be a favourite on account of some of the, ahem, disappearing acts we pull."

"Well, we all have our disappearing acts," Kitty dismissed.

"Some are better at it than others," Lance teased her.

"And as much as I'd love to continue this discussion," Tabitha said, "I'm being frantically signalled that it's time for commercials. So, we'll be right back after this break."

Remy chuckled as they went to the break.

"The trouble with being on Live TV?" he asked.

"Something like," Tabitha agreed.

* * *

After the show came to a close, the talent got up from the table and headed backstage to their respective dressing rooms. Tabitha thanked them all again for coming on the show. Somehow in the walking, Remy managed to wind his way over to Rogue and rest his hand on the small of her back.

"So chére," he said before she could object to his hand placement, "got any plans tomorrow night?"

"I'm washing my hair," she deadpanned.

"Because I was wondering if you might like to go out to dinner with me," he went on like she hadn't said anything.

"Are you asking her out on a date?" asked Kitty gleefully from behind. "I thought you were deterred by brothers."

"If you don't mind," Remy replied coolly, "we're having a private conversation. And unlike some people, I don't think that trying to match-make people on live television is appropriate behaviour."

Rogue snickered.

"Besides," Rogue said with a smirk, "I thought you'll decided I was lying about having brothers. Sure Remy. I think I could reschedule my hair washing."

"Bon. Pick you up at six?" he asked they approached Rogue's dressing room.

"I think I should pick you up," Rogue replied. "I'm staying at home at the moment and that's not an address I'm inclined to give out."

Remy conceded and told her which hotel he was staying at. They arranged to meet in the foyer and exchanged phone numbers just in case.

"You ride a motorcycle, right?" she asked.

"Oui."

"Do you happen to have your helmet?"

"Non."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to bring up my spare," she said. "See you tomorrow."

Remy took her hand and kissed it while Rogue opened her door.

"Until then," he confirmed.


	3. Chapter 2: First Date

**Chapter 2: First Date**

Rogue was wondering, not for the first time, why she agreed to go on a date with Remy "I just have to point a finger and the girls come running" LeBeau. It galled her to think that she had done exactly that. She had been all set to turn him down too, fully prepared to play the "I'm washing my hair" line to the hilt, and then Kitty had to butt in.

She toyed with the idea of cancelling, but decided she didn't want to deal with the consequences of that. She just hoped she didn't regret agreeing to go out with him in the first place.

Her phone rang as she was getting ready and she glanced at the screen as she answered it.

"Hi Remy," she said.

"Bonsior ma chére," Remy replied. "So, I'm thinking we shall have to make a slight change in plans tonight."

"Something come up?"

"You could say that. I think our plans last night were overheard by the wrong person; the hotel foyer is swamped with media."

"Ahh," Rogue said in reply. "Did you want to cancel, then?"

"Non, I can get out," Remy replied seriously. "We'll just have to meet elsewhere, is all. I was thinking I would go down a couple o' blocks, and call you from there once I know what the street names are."

"Okay, well, I was just about to leave anyway. If I don't answer it's 'cause I'm driving. Just leave a message on my voice mail."

"D'accord. See you soon."

"Yeah," Rogue replied and hung up.

She really wasn't sure about this.

* * *

A couple of phone calls later, Remy gave a low whistle from where he was leaning against the signpost as Rogue pulled up by him on her motorcycle. She lifted her visor. Instead of his usual red-on-black eyes, Remy had brown ones, which lead her to believe he must have an image inducer like Nightcrawler did.

"Nice ride," he said.

"I know," she replied smugly and handed over her spare helmet. "Wanna drive?"

"You serious?" Remy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh huh," Rogue replied coyly. "It's the only way I can be sure where your hands are."

"Your faith in me is overwhelming," he said.

Remy had gotten directions to the restaurant before hand and was quite happy to drive Rogue's motorcycle to the location. They parked and headed inside. Rogue wore a red bandanna.

"Reservation for Robert Lord," Remy said when they reached the counter.

"Right this way," the woman replied.

She grabbed a couple of menus and showed Rogue and Remy to their table. As soon as she left they shred jackets.

"That's a pretty good northern accent," she said.

"I try not to draw too much attention to myself," Remy replied nonchalantly as he slung his jacket across the back of the chair.

Rogue chuckled and took off her gloves as well. As Remy turned back to the table, he stared in surprise at Rogue's bare arms - the left one in particular, as it had an extensive and intricate tattoo along it.

"You have a tattoo," he said.

"Well done, Captain Obvious," Rogue drawled as she lifted her menu.

"I just... you... I didn't expect to see you with one. You're not worried about touching someone?" he inquired.

"Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself, the odds of someone touching me while we're at the table are minimal," Rogue replied calmly. "Trust me on this one; I could take off the bandanna so everyone could see my white hair and no one would think I was me. The gloves are kinda my trademark: no one recognises me without them. That and the goth make up."

Remy laughed.

"I can see how that would work for you," he said. "Plus white streaks have been a bit of a fashion trend since Gothic Romance went big."

"Worked out pretty well if you ask me," Rogue replied with a grin.

Remy grinned back at her and picked up his own menu, wondering why he was torturing himself like this and hoping she wouldn't notice his frequent glances in her direction. Fact of the matter was that Remy had taken an instant liking to Rogue when they first met four years ago. Of course, he'd also been infatuated with his then-girlfriend Bella Donna, so he hadn't even considered doing anything about it. After he and Bella Donna had broken up, though, Remy had no interest in getting into another serious relationship.

He and Rogue didn't cross paths that often, but when they did, there was something about Rogue that made Remy want to start a relationship. He didn't know if there was a genuine connection (they did seem to hit things off pretty well), or if it was just lure of the forbidden or something.

They both decided what they wanted in silence, and then paused when they'd both put down their menus.

"So there are a bunch o' things I want to ask you," Remy said finally. "But I'm not sure if I'll get any answers."

Rogue laughed.

"Well, we can talk about all the stuff we have in common," she pointed out. "Motorcycles. Music. We're both mutants. Wait... does everything we have in common start with 'M'?"

Remy chuckled.

"Possibly," he said. "Well, we both play guitar - that starts with G. Or does that come under music?"

Rogue's response was interrupted by the waitress arriving with their drinks.

"Actually while we're on the subject," Remy said, "you know what might be fun?"

"What?" Rogue asked.

"You and me jamming sometime," Remy replied seriously. "I'd love to write a song or two with you."

"Sure," Rogue said with a smirk. "We can write a duet that involves us picking on each other and calling each other names."

Gambit laughed.

"We can call it 'Sexual Tension'," he suggested.

"Idiot," Rogue replied, but she was grinning.

Rogue found it was easier to relax than she thought it would be, although why she thought it would be any different she didn't know. Conversation had always become easily to them. For that matter, the first day they'd met their own band mates could scarcely believe they hadn't spoken before. Just because he flirted with her didn't mean that he had anything more than friendship in mind for tonight. After all, Remy flirted with all the girls.

"Hmm," Remy said partway through their meal. "We appear to have some visitors."

Rogue didn't bother to look behind her. "Figured out they missed us, huh?"

"Looks like it," he confirmed, otherwise ignoring the media at the front of the restaurant.

"As long as they don't pay any unwanted attention to my bike," Rogue said.

"We parked near other bikes," Remy dismissed. "We should be right."

"Who do you suppose ratted us out anyway?" Rogue asked. "Personally, I can't decide between Tabby and Kitty."

"You don't think Lance would have?" Remy asked.

"Right, like Lance would have been interested."

"Stranger things, chére," he teased her. "But personally, my money's on Tabby. I think this kind of scandal is right up her alley."

"Yeah, probably," Rogue agreed. "Man, I could not believe the pair of them behaving like that. Sheesh. Like you can't be just friends with someone of the opposite sex. Okay, granted, _you_ probably have trouble being 'just friends' with someone of the opposite sex, but I don't."

"It's funny actually," Remy replied in amusement, "but I think I actually have more problems actually getting to the friends stage in the first place."

"Right, you usually skip that part?"

"Pretty much. But let's face it, chérie, it's hard to become friends with someone when they're busy being star struck or whatever."

"Well, true. Can't argue with that one."

"Of course not," Remy replied grandly, and then a flicker in the corner of his eye attracted his attention. "Ahh, bon. It appears our little friends have decided we're not in here and have moved on."

"Well, that's good news."

And that's when the champagne arrived.

"We're not getting ideas now, are we Remy?" Rogue drawled after the waiter left.

"Non," Remy replied. "I've already got them."

Rogue sighed and sat back in her chair. "I ain't gonna be one of your groupies."

"Bon," he said. "And I'm not going to be one o' your groupies either."

"Excuse me?"

"Aww chére," he teased her. "I know all about the 'Kiss The Rogue Club'."

"Argh," Rogue muttered. "I hate those guys. Worst fans ever."

"Why not just give them what they want?" Remy asked, amused. "They're the ones who're going to suffer, not you."

Rogue pursed her lips. She had deliberately chosen not to make it public knowledge that her so called "death touch" resulted in her acquiring a copy of her victim's psyche. They thought they were so cool stealing a kiss from her. She just felt like she was repeatedly being abused. She'd thought about admitting what was really happening to her, but was afraid that knowing they were going to make a permanent impression on her would only encourage them. Fortunately, none of them had any visible mutations; Rogue didn't want to admit she was a power siphoner either.

"This coming from the guy who kisses his fans during his own concerts," she snapped at him. "I don't appreciate being victimised and used like a prize on a scavenger hunt. I'm a woman, not a trophy."

"And a beautiful woman at that, chére," Remy replied softly. "Désolé, I was making an inquiry, not a criticism. O' course you wouldn't appreciate... hmm... people forcing themselves on you. Have you ever pressed charges?"

"Oh I've thought about it," Rogue replied tersely. "Unfortunately, such an action would involve me having to reveal my real name."

"That such a problem?"

"It's complicated. Me revealing my name wouldn't just effect me. It would effect a lot of other people as well."

"The rest of your band?"

"And then some," Rogue confirmed, and then sighed. "Still, there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I have to admit, I am fairly impressed with your ability to keep your identities a secret for so long," Remy said admiringly.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't been easy."

Rogue trailed off into silence and looked away. Remy lifted his glass.

"To friends?" he offered.

Rogue looked up at him and a slight smile appeared. Remy liked the way it brightened up her whole face.

"To friends," she said, and clinked her glass with his.

They drank and conversation returned to lighter subjects.

"You're working on the next album at the moment?" Remy asked.

"Uh huh," Rogue replied. "We're just busy writing songs at the moment. We're hoping we'll be ready to record after The Brotherhood tour."

"Cool," Remy replied. "We're hoping to start writing after The Brotherhood tour."

"Yeah?" Rogue asked with a laugh.

"Oui. The way the timing is, we'll finish our tour, have deux or trois weeks break, and then be on The Brotherhood tour."

Rogue chuckled.

"And then you'll have another break in between the end of your tour and the band bash," she said.

"Right," Remy replied.

Eventually the night came to an end. Remy would have liked to have stayed out longer, but ruefully admitted he had to be up at four for a morning radio show.

"So, why ask me out tonight then, if you have to be up early?" Rogue asked, giving him an odd look.

"It was the only night I had free," Remy replied merrily as they made their way out.

"I think there was a reason for that," Rogue said.

"Could be, could be."

Remy called up Henri first to check that the media had gone - they had - and Rogue dropped him off outside the hotel.

"I can call you again, right?" Remy asked.

"Sure," Rogue replied with a slight smile. "We have a song to write, remember?"

Remy chuckled. He took her hand - now cased in her motorcycle glove - and kissed her knuckles.

"Until next time, ma chére."

"Later Swamp Rat," she replied musingly, and roared off into the night.

* * *

"We're on the air with Remy, Henri, Theo and Emil from Thieves Guild," said the DJ, Paul. "Say hello, guys."

The four men obediently greeted the radio listeners with a mix of "hello" and "bonjour".

"And I have to say," Paul went on, "we've got a crowd of fans outside the radio station. I think most of them have been there all night of all the crazy things."

"Well, some fans will do crazy things," Henri said.

"But hey, it's nice to be loved," Emil said. "We love you guys!"

"Some of us more than others, eh Remy?" Theoren teased.

"Non, we just demonstrate our love in different ways," Remy said.

"Since it came up," said Paul, "Remy, we heard a rumour that you had a hot date with The Rogue from Gothic Romance last night."

"Hear that Remy?" said Emil. "That is the sound of all your fans crying their eyes out."

"Why?" asked Theoren. "They know it won't last."

"So, it's true then?" Paul asked.

"The Rogue and I have been friends for years," Remy replied tolerantly. "We took the opportunity o' us both being free and in the same place on the same night to hang out. Even if it was a date, it wouldn't be what I would call hot; I had to go to bed early to get here on time."

"Well, I suppose it would be hard to have a hot date with an untouchable woman anyway," Paul said. "Don't get me wrong, we've had Gothic Romance on here before, and they're all great guys -"

"I'm sure Rogue'll be happy to hear you say that," Remy teased him. "Seriously, the untouchable thing doesn't bother me. Not that I particularly want to end up in a coma or anything. Rogue's a really great person and she's a lot of fun when you get to know her. You don't need to make out with someone to enjoy their company."

"I'm amazed at these words o' maturity coming from your mouth, Remy," Henri said.

"It's nice to know I can still amaze you occasionally, mon frère," Remy replied with a grin.

* * *

_Hi, this is Remy advising you that you spend way too much time on the phone. Go outside. See the world. Live a little. Have fun. _

"Hi Remy, it's Rogue. Umm, I listened to you on the radio this morning. I just wanted to thank you for not mentioning my tattoo or anything. I mean, it's not like I asked you not to, or anything. Not that I expected you to blab either it's just... well, you know what this industry is like. No one has any respect for privacy any more. So I just wanted to thank you for respecting mine. Umm, later."

* * *

_You have reached the number you dialled. Leave a message._

"Hi Roguey. Aww, chére, I wouldn't be much o' a friend if I betrayed your trust like that. Besides, if I wanted to get attention, I'd just sleep with Jean Grey or something. Well, maybe not Jean 'cause even I have standards. Catch you later!"

* * *

_Hi, this is Remy advising you that you spend way too much time on the phone. Go outside. See the world. Live a little. Have fun._

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you admit to dating Jean once, Swamp Rat?"

* * *

_You have reached the number you dialled. Leave a message._

"It was only one date, I swear. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Date was a complete dud though. She spent most of it talking about herself, or babbling about her manager, Scott, and just when I was thinking it couldn't get any worse, the awning fell. You know, I'm beginning to think she might be telekinetic or something."

* * *

_Hi, this is Remy advising you that you spend way too much time on the phone. Go outside. See the world. Live a little. Have fun._

"Isn't telepathy and telekinesis supposed to be a rare combination? Also, don't you ever answer your phone?"

* * *

_You have reached the number you dialled. Leave a message._

"See, it's exactly because it is rare that Jean could get away with not telling anyone she's telekinetic. Don't _you_ ever answer _your_ phone?"

* * *

_Hi, this is Remy advising you that you spend way too much time on the phone. Go outside. See the world. Live a little. Have fun._

"Remy? You spend way too much time on the phone. Go outside. See the world. Live a little. Have fun."

* * *

_You have reached the number you dialled. Leave a message._

"Very funny, smarty-pants. And in other news, we're finally on our way back to New Orleans. One more show and we're done."

* * *

_Hi, this is Remy advising you that you spend way too much time on the phone. Go outside. See the world. Live a little. Have fun._

"Aww is the tour all over now, Swamp Rat? Whatever will you do with yourself now?"

* * *

"Hello?" said Rogue as she answered her phone.

"Oh, so you do answer your phone occasionally, chére," Remy teased her.

"When the mood strikes me," Rogue drawled.

"So, to answer your question -"

"Which question was that?"

"What I'm going to do with myself now that the tour is over."

"Oh right."

"I was thinking, maybe, if you're amenable to the idea, of coming up for a couple of days and writing some music with you."

"Haven't you done enough travelling?"

"You could always visit me," he suggested.

"I'm busy with my own album," Rogue pointed out.

"It doesn't bother me coming up to see you," Remy said. "We're not really going to be stationary until after the band bash anyway. Unless, o' course, you're not interested?"

"No, no, I'm interested. Besides we may not get another opportunity any time soon," she replied. "I'm just thinking about logistics. We usually practice at Ku- at Nightcrawler's place, and umm -"

"You don't want me learning your identities by accident."

"Yeah. It's not that I don't trust you or anything -"

"There's no need to explain," he assured her. "You talk it over with your band and let me know if you think it's feasible. If it is, great, if it's not, well, maybe there'll be a chance after the band bash for you to come down here while my band is writing."


	4. Chapter 3: Music and Secrets

**Chapter 3: Music and Secrets**

Kurt lifted his head at the sound of a pair of motorcycles.

"Hmm, sounds like Rogue and Remy are here," he said.

Kurt was in his garage with Wanda, Pietro and Pyro. The garage had been set up with various recording equipment as well as their many instruments.

"Indeed," said Wanda. "Do try to behave yourselves boys."

"Oh sure we'll behave ourselves," Pietro said.

"Good behaviour, Pietro," Wanda said pointedly as the engines cut off outside. "That goes double for you."

"I never liked that guy."

"You barely even know him."

"Heh, Quickie's just jealous 'cause Remy gets more booty than he does," Pyro said merrily from where he sat at a table behind his laptop.

"Am not," Pietro objected.

"You're not arguing already?" asked Rogue as she opened the door and stepped in, Remy but two steps behind her.

"They stopped?" Wanda asked.

"Point taken."

"Hi Remy."

"Bonjour chérie," Remy said with a nod. "Guys. Thanks for letting me join you."

"Yeah, well, normally we don't invite our co-writers over," said Pietro darkly. "Consider yourself lucky."

Remy inclined his head and pulled his guitar case off his back.

"Just sit down wherever," Rogue said as she stripped off her gloves.

"So I had this idea about the 'Sexual Tension' song -" Remy began as he took a seat.

"You weren't serious?" Rogue asked, pausing in the middle of taking one of her guitars down from the wall.

"Why not? It'll be fun," Remy said merrily, opening up his guitar case.

"What sexual tension song?" asked Pietro.

"We were joking when we went out the other week about writing a duet where we pick on each other," Rogue said. "At least, I was joking."

"So was I, but," Remy said as he began tuning his guitar, "inspiration will strike where it will."

"Too right," Pyro agreed. "The muses have minds of their own. They cannot be tamed! They can only be followed! Followed like Sabretooth chases yarn, like Toad chases Scarlet Witch, like Quickie chases Rogue, like -"

"We get the idea," Pietro cut in. "And I do not chase Rogue."

"Damn straight," Rogue agreed. "That would imply he didn't get distracted by another skirt every five seconds."

Wanda and Kurt laughed.

"Who could possibly be more distracting than you, ma chére?" Remy asked.

"Quicksilver has a list," Rogue replied with a smirk. "Okay, so what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Later that day, Rogue and Wanda helped themselves to the kitchen.

"Okay, go on, say it," Rogue said. "You know you want to."

"Say what?" asked Wanda.

"Whatever it is that you've been wanting to say."

Wanda grinned at her. "Remy is seriously into you."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on," Wanda said. "He'd only had eyes for you all morning."

"We're writing a song together," Rogue pointed out. "Of course he's going to look at me."

"Yeah with bedroom eyes."

"We are not having this conversation."

"Ha! You've been looking at him the same way."

"I have not!"

Wanda chuckled wickedly.

* * *

Pyro cracked up laughing. Remy raised an eyebrow while Kurt and Pietro ignored it.

"Just what exactly are you doing over there, mon ami?" Remy asked.

While everyone else had been working on musical endeavours, Pyro had been on the computer all morning.

"Reading fanfiction," Pyro replied cheerfully.

"Not again," Kurt said. "Haven't you got better things to do?"

"But I'm having so much fun reading about you being a peeping tom," Pyro replied merrily.

Pietro laughed.

"Hmph. If anyone's the peeping tom, it's Quicksilver," Kurt muttered.

"Nah mate," Pyro replied. "Quickie's too busy shagging Scarlet."

"Why do you insist on reading fanfiction where Scarlet and I get paired off?" Pietro demanded.

"Well, maybe if you admitted that you two were," Pyro paused and glanced at Remy, "otherwise involved, they'd stop... or they'd just continue writing it deliberately. Some people do, you know. You ever read fanfic, Remy?"

"Non," he replied. "Way too weird reading stories about yourself, like you're some kind of fictional character."

"You're missing out," Pyro informed him. "Some of this stuff is hilarious. Also, in this story, I've fallen in love with the girl who conveniently moved in next door -"

"There's always some girl conveniently moving in next door," Kurt commented.

"- and Rogue cuts herself."

"Why do people always make me a cutter?" Rogue muttered.

"How is that funny?" Remy asked.

"I never said this story was hilarious," Pyro said.

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because I just burned down a warehouse. Fire is awesome."

"We've just learned not to ask," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Pietro said. "Asking is dangerous. And speaking of dangerous questions; just what are your intentions towards Rogue?"

"Hey, isn't Nightcrawler the one who's supposed to ask that question?" Pyro mused.

"Rogue can take care of herself," Kurt replied, considered, then added: "Mostly."

"Yeah, I was just about to ask, 'then why did we hire Wolverine'?" Pyro said with a smirk.

"Well?" Pietro said, looking at Remy and tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

"We're just friends, homme," Remy replied.

"Speaking of waiting," said Kurt, "I'm going to see what's taking the girls so long."

"Just friends, yeah, sure," Pietro replied as he zipped over to Remy and traded which of Remy's shoulders he leant over. "We all know your reputation. I don't know why Rogue is even humouring you, but let me make this clear: You hurt Rogue, we hurt you."

Remy shrugged.

"Better deal than the one Julien gave me," he said mildly.

Pyro laughed as Pietro fell silent.

"Too right, mate," Pyro said cheerfully and tapped away merrily at his computer. "Hey I wonder if anyone's written any Thieves Guild / Gothic Romance crossover fics? I bet you any money if there is, someone's paired you and Rogue off. It's the ultimate irony! The untouchable woman and the womaniser! The prude and the randy! The hot-tempered virgin and the sweet-talking ladies man! It's pure gold, I'm telling you."

"So... were you planning on actually writing any music today?" Pietro asked.

"Nah," Pyro replied. "My muses have decided to climb to the top of Mount Everest today. I figure it's less effort if I wait for them to come down on their own."

Remy laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Wanda as she, Rogue and Kurt reappeared with lunch.

"Pyro's discussing muses again," Pietro said. "They're on Mount Everest today."

"Oh is that all?"

"This is a common conversation then?" Remy asked.

"More or less," Rogue replied, sitting down with her sandwich.

"Say chére," Remy went on, "did you want to catch a movie with me tonight?"

Pietro threw Remy a dirty look.

"Sure, why not?" Rogue replied.

"Bon."

* * *

The following day found them back at Kurt's house. While Rogue and Remy went back to writing their 'sexual tension' song, while Wanda, Pietro and Kurt continued on their project. Pyro just sat by and tapped away at the computer.

"Okay, this is stupid," Wanda said, the pointed to Pietro and Kurt. "Let's take this into the lounge. We're just stumbling over each other in here. You too, Pyro."

"Me?" Pyro asked. "But I'm in the middle of -"

"You can type anywhere," Wanda said. "Come on."

"I think he should stay here," Pietro said.

"Why's that, Quickie?" Remy asked with a smirk. "You think Roguey and I need a chaperone?"

"The thought had occurred to me. You _are_ writing a song called 'Sexual Tension'."

"It's just a working title," Rogue said. "Also, you're a moron."

Wanda managed to round the boys up and push them out the door. She gave Rogue (or Remy, it was hard to tell) a wink as she left.

"Okay, so where were we?" Remy asked.

They quickly got back into it. Partway through working out the lyrics for the bridge, they got into an argument.

"You can't say that in a song!" Rogue objected.

"Au contraire," Remy replied. "You can say anything you want in a song. Swear, beat people up, murder, rob, stalk -"

"That doesn't make it right," Rogue said. "And… and saying that is just… just… just _wrong_."

"What?" Remy asked. "All I'm doing is verbalising a few thoughts my character doesn't want to admit he wants to do with your character."

"I do not want to sing a song with you where you sing about plowing me into the mattress," Rogue said darkly.

"You should counteract with things you want to do to me," Remy replied cheerfully.

"What? You mean tar and feathering you?"

"If that's what turns you on."

"You're impossible!"

"I just feel like this needs a bit of spicing up. All we're doing is calling each other names and telling each other what we think is wrong with them."

"And you're just proving my point in verse 2 about you being obsessed with sex," Rogue accused. "I _hate _guys like you. Do you understand that? I hate being fantasised about. I hate all your creepy, dirty little thoughts about that kind of stuff and I do _not _want to be the subject of them. I'm a person, not an object!"

"Of course you're a person, chére," Remy said quietly, looking a little puzzled. "I never meant to suggest otherwise. But everyone fantasises. It's part of the human condition. You can't honestly tell me you don't -"

"At least I have the decency keep them to myself! At least I don't feel the need to blab to everyone and everything and actually tell them what's going on inside my head!"

Remy considered her for a moment.

"Do you get dirty fan mail too?" he asked. "Y'know, I've seen fan art of me, ahh, in various states of undress. It's a little disconcerting actually, but at least they're all female. Well, most of them. As far as I know. You probably get a bunch of nasty stuff, huh?"

Rogue stared at him and Remy snapped his fingers.

"It's that Kiss The Rogue Club, isn't it? They've been stalking you and harassing you in their bid to get themselves comatose," Remy said with a nod of his head. "All right, we can just make the bridge sappy instead of graphic, like umm..."

Remy thought for a moment, then began playing the bridge again, changing and trying out different set of lyrics. Rogue just sat and listened, her eyes on the strings of his guitar.

"I hear voices," she said.

"Come again?" Remy asked, the music once again coming to a stop.

"I touch someone, I drain the life out of them, right?" Rogue said. "Well, it has to go somewhere."

"Into you?"

"Into me. I get their memories, skills, powers if they're a mutant... thoughts. Whatever they're thinking, it's usually the first thing I get. Just picture it, Remy. You're one of those guys who have been eyeing me off, just waiting for the first opportunity to pounce. There's the adrenaline and the... excitement and..."

"Merde," Remy said.

"Yeah and the worst part of it, it's permanent. I will never be rid of those memories."

Remy was silent for a long moment and then started playing something else entirely.

"This is something I've been working on," he said. "Ironically, I'm stuck in the middle of the bridge. I haven't really rushed to finish it though, because I don't know how it ends yet."

Rogue listened as Remy began to sing. She smiled at the first verse: the singer was a boy who'd finally worked up the nerve to ask his first crush out on a date. It shifted into the chorus for the girl's response, the first line of which was "She laughed at me". The second verse, now knowing how the chorus went, made the smile fade from Rogue's face. Remy sung with bitterness the story of how the singer - the same boy - had decided to ask his girlfriend of a couple of years to marry him. Rogue felt her heart wrench as Remy went into the chorus.

Remy stopped barely two lines into the bridge, which didn't really tell Rogue much more. The last notes faded away.

"Did Bella Donna -" Rogue began.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Remy asked, cutting her off. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a break."

"Sure," she said, getting the message that he didn't want to say anything more than he already had. "Sure."

* * *

Later, in the diner:

"Hiring Logan - Wolverine - as my personal bodyguard was the best decision I ever made. He might be short, but he's one scary guy. The few who are actually brave enough or stupid enough to try and get past him, don't succeed," Rogue said smugly. "He even curtailed Cody Robbins, and he's the worst of them. Talk about a sucker for punishment."

"Why didn't you ever mention the mind reading?" Remy asked.

"Well, I'm sure that would have discouraged some, but others like Cody in particular? They probably would have tried to take advantage of it," Rogue said. "Trust me, I know. They're in my head."

"I believe you," Remy said as he speared his lunch with his fork.

"Anyway, hopefully that part of my life is over and I can shove these jerks into the back of my mind where they can't bother me any more," Rogue said. "It's really creepy having dreams where you're sexually attracted to yourself."

Remy laughed, started to say something and then laughed again. Rogue grinned at him.

"So," Remy said when he finally contained himself. "What do you do when your boyfriend wants to talk dirty to you?"

"Boyfriend is just going to have to keep his dirty mouth to himself," Rogue replied haughtily. "And don't think I didn't notice how you phrased that question, Swamp Rat."

Remy chuckled.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment, chére?" he asked. "Or is that a little too personal a question?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone right now," Rogue said, considered as she eyed Remy speculatively, and then added: "Well, unless you consider what we've been doing lately as dating."

Remy caught her eye with a slight smile on his face.

"Do you?" he inquired.

"Do you?" Rogue replied slyly as she lifted her glass to her lips.

Remy didn't reply and for a time there was silence while they ate.

"What about you?" Rogue asked. "Ever think about stopping sleeping around and actually having a meaningful relationship... again?"

Remy cracked a smile at Rogue's 'again', tacked onto the end like it was an afterthought.

"I've thought about it," he admitted. "Sometimes I think I might like that. Other times, a lifetime would be too soon."

Rogue nodded but didn't say anything. She had an uneasy feeling she knew exactly what happened: Remy and Bella Donne broke up the same time that he got stabbed by Julien. She could just imagine Julien walking in on Remy with an engagement ring, Bella Donna with a big grin on her face after getting over a fit of laughter (the thought infuriated Rogue) and automatically assuming what he considered the worst case scenario.

Rogue honestly couldn't believe someone would be that cruel. Rejection was one thing, but actual laughter? Like what someone felt was a joke? Getting stabbed must have felt like a relief.

"So I was thinking about the song you played for me earlier and how it should end," Rogue said, pretending not to notice the guarded look that appeared on Remy's face. "I was kinda thinking you could change the final chorus to 'I laughed at her' or 'She laughed with me'. You know, depending on which way you wanted to go. I mean 'I laughed at her' would work if you wanted to go for vengeance here – the last verse being about the girl having something nasty happen to her. Personally, I'm more inclined to him meeting someone else and moving on, so that the chorus is about sharing a joke rather than being treated as one. I like the idea that he can find someone else who appreciates him, and I think it would give guys who have been in that position – Heaven forbid anyone would be that cruel – some hope that they can move on too."

"You prefer 'rising over adversity' as opposed to 'an eye for an eye', hein?" Remy asked, the guarded look replaced with a faint smile.

"Exactly," she replied. "But, you know, it's your song so you can write whatever you want."

Remy chuckled. He had no idea why he'd played that song for her. The only people who had ever heard it were Henri, Theo and Emil, and only because they had already known that he had been planning to propose had he played it for them. Still, after hearing Rogue's reaction, Remy was glad he shared it with her. At least he knew if he ever worked up the nerve to ask her out, she wouldn't laugh at him too.

He couldn't believe he actually had to work up the nerve to ask out Rogue. He never had any problems working up that kind of nerve usually, but then Rogue was the first girl since Bella Donna he even considered having a real romantic relationship with. He knew Rogue wouldn't settle for anything less either, not after everything she had to say about one-night-stands and flings. The question was, if he asked her, would she even believe that's what he was after?

Remy wasn't sure he could deal with rejection at all, even a laughter-free one.

They finished eating and paid the bill. As they headed back out to their motorcycles, Remy felt Rogue's arm brush up against his.

Her _bare_ arm.

He stiffened, stopped walking and looked down at his own bare arm, then back up at Rogue who had only just noticed his pause and turned back to look at him. He looked between his arm and her in confusion.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I thought I felt you brush past," Remy said, frowning slightly. "I guess I must have just imagined it, seeing as how I'm not slumped on the ground right now."

"Oh, umm, yeah."

Remy's frowned deepened as he watched Rogue turn and continue walking. He quickly caught up with her.

"Chére," he said softly as they stopped in front of their motorcycles. "Do you... do you have your power under control?"

Rogue hesitated and avoided his gaze. She evidentially realised that her silence spoke volumes and finally admitted: "I finally got full control end of last tour. It's only taken me ten years."

Remy gave a low whistle.

"That long?" he said. "Wow. Well, congratulations."

A smile lit up her face. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 4: About Time

**Chapter 4: About Time**

Rogue hugged herself as she looked around Remy's hotel room.

"Can I invite you back to my hotel room without you getting the wrong idea?" he had asked her.

She had laughed and agreed, but now she was wondering just what it was she was doing in here. Night had fallen and they had all but finished their song earlier.

Remy for his part, was wondering once more why he was torturing himself like this. He wished he hadn't found out that Rogue had her powers under control; it had only convinced him there was no way he'd be able to ask her out without her getting the wrong idea.

"So, uhh," Remy said. "Wanna watch some TV or something?"

Which brought him to the other problem with inviting Rogue over; usually when he had a girl in his hotel room there was only one thing they wanted to do. He had no idea what to do when that wasn't an option.

"Oh, umm, sure," Rogue replied.

Remy turned on the television and made himself at home on the bed, the only item of furniture in view of the television. There was a moment's pause and then Rogue sat down on the bed beside him.

"Probably nothing on," he said.

"Probably."

Remy flipped through the channels. Eventually he found something remotely passable and set the remote aside. The silence drew out and felt more awkward than companionable.

"You know, umm, maybe I should just go," Rogue said.

"No, please stay," Remy replied, the words out of his mouth before he could think.

"Okay," she said after a moment's pause.

Remy sighed and swore under his breath. He should have just let her go. This was just awkward and he couldn't say the thing he really wanted to say to her.

"Je veux vous dire que je vous aime mais je ne pouvais pas le prendre si vous ne m'avez pas cru," he said finally. ["I want to tell you I love you but I couldn't take it if you didn't believe me"]

There, he'd said it. It was in French so she wouldn't understand a word, but it felt rather good to get it off his chest.

Rogue turned her head and regarded Remy, who glanced back at her.

"Je vous crois," she said, and when the look of shock appeared on Remy's face, added: "À propos, je parle le français."

["I believe you," ... "By the way, I speak French."]

"It comes in useful when we hit French speaking countries on tour," Rogue went on.

"Oui," Remy said, staring at her and feeling sick to the stomach. "We have the same thing."

Silence.

"You believe me?" Remy asked quietly.

"I just said I did, didn't I?" Rogue replied. "Question is, what do you plan on doing about it? I like you too, Remy, but I'm not going to be 'another one of your girls'. I'm either 'the girl' or we just stay friends. There is no inbetween. That means no more taking girls back to your trailer or hotel room, no more kissing fans during concerts, no more -"

"Why would I want to do any of that stuff when I can have you?" Remy cut in. "I can have you, right? I know the whole long-distance relationship thing can be hard but it would be worth every mile just to have you."

"You can have me," Rogue replied, smiling. "On the condition that I can have you too."

Remy chuckled, sitting up and closing the distance between their bodies.

"Absolument," he said. "Chére, may I kiss you?"

"You're asking permission?"

"I know how you feel about people stealing kisses from you."

"Sure," she said with a grin at his response. "You can kiss me any time. Just don't get grabby. I'm still new at this touching stuff."

Remy lifted his hand and ran his fingers over her cheek. Rogue closed her eyes and savoured the unfamiliar sensation. Remy's lips pressed against her own and he kissed her hungrily.

"Wow," Rogue said softly.

Remy smiled faintly as Rogue lifted her own hand to his face. Her fingers threaded through his hair and then she kissed him eagerly.

* * *

Kurt was the first one to notice when Rogue and Remy arrived at his garage the next morning, hand in hand.

"Hey Rogue," he said. "I thought you were planning on waiting until we released the next album before announcing you had your powers under control."

"Well, I figured I should probably make an exception, seeing as how we're dating now," Rogue replied slyly.

"It's about time," Wanda said delightedly. "You two have only been besotted with each other for years."

"We have not," Rogue objected as she picked up her guitar.

"Oh please. I saw this coming three years ago at that party when someone found that stash of Nerf guns and you two ended up terrorising everyone," Wanda replied scornfully.

"Heh, that was a fun night," Remy said.

"You did not," Rogue replied.

"I did so," Wanda insisted. "My hex bolts are based on probability. There was this one point during the evening that you guys definitely would have kissed if it weren't for your mutation."

"Really?" Remy asked curiously.

"Yep."

"Umm, excuse me?" Pietro cut in. "Rogue, you can't be serious about dating this guy. He's just going to use you and lose you."

"And you'd be the authority on using women," Rogue drawled.

"Got you there," Pyro said with a chuckle.

"I assure you," Remy said, "I'm serious about Rogue. I have no intention of losing her at all."

"Yeah, sure," Pietro scorned. "Nightcrawler, you agree with me, right?"

"I don't think that Rogue would agree to go out with Remy if she didn't believe he was sincere in his intentions," Kurt replied. "As long as she's happy, I don't see a problem."

"Thank you," Rogue said.

"Am I the only one who has a problem with this?" Pietro demanded.

"Yep."

"Ja."

"Yeah."

"Looks like it."

"Oui."

"You don't get a vote," Pietro snapped at Remy. "I'm not going to let you seduce Rogue and then take off. And we all know you're going to take off! You've got your own tour schedule. You'll never see each other. I don't believe for one second that you'll even be capable of being faithful to Rogue once you're back on the road. You'll be taking fans to your bed again and then Rogue'll be in tears when she finds out - which she will - and -"

"Oh shut up," Wanda said, cutting him off rudely. "Stop your hypocritical tirade and just admit that you're jealous."

"I am not -"

"Don't give me that rot. Just be happy for Rogue -"

"How can I be happy for her when she's making the biggest mistake -"

"You don't know that, you three-headed monkey," Pyro cut in. "Wait, I think I just insulted three-headed monkeys..."

"Shut up Pyro!" Pietro said, then whirled on Remy and jabbed his finger at him. "You don't deserve Rogue."

"Okay," said Remy. "Let's get this over with."

He turned his back on Pietro and - much to everyone's surprise - pulled off his shirt. He stretched his arm around his back.

"There should be a scar about here where Julien stabbed me," Remy said coolly as he indicated the spot with his thumb. "Now you can either stab me in the same spot, or you can stab me on the other side and make it even. Choice is yours."

Silence.

"Don't insult me by comparing me to that talentless scumwad," Pietro said finally.

"Then don't insult me by acting like him," Remy retorted as he pulled his shirt back on. "I still get hate mail from people who blame me for Julien ending up in jail and The Rippers breaking up. I don't care for history to repeat itself."

"Neither do we," said Kurt firmly. "As long as you do the right thing by Rogue, we're good."

"All for one and one for all," said Pyro cheerfully. "We're like The Three Musketeers, only there's five of us."

Remy laughed.

"I still don't like it," said Pietro. "But I'll give it the benefit of the doubt."

"Why thank you, oh gracious one," Rogue said sardonically. "Because this was riding on your opinion."

"That's what I thought," Pietro replied with a nod.

"Go shove it up your ass."

"Heh," Pyro cut in with a snicker. "That's probably what's happening to Julien; getting it up the arse."

"I wonder if he thinks it was worth it," Remy mused.

* * *

Rogue and Remy finally finished their song later that day, and afterwards they went back to his hotel room. Rogue would have liked to have invited him home, but there was too much personal stuff about her place that she would have to remove to protect Gothic Romance's biggest secret. She felt a little bad; he was her boyfriend now, she should be able to tell him but... but it wasn't just her secret.

So there they were, lying on Remy's bed while he delicately traced the intricate lines of her tattoo from the base of her middle finger to her shoulder and back again with his fingers. It was taking awhile for her friends and family to get used to the idea that she could touch again and break out of the well-ingrained habit that they couldn't touch her skin. It was nice to have someone deliberately, tenderly touching her skin as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"How long have you had the tattoo?" he asked.

"Six months or so," she replied, watching his fingers as they continued to move along her arm. "It was my reward to myself for getting my powers under control. The artist – Paint – doesn't use needles; she uses her own mutant ability to alter skin tones to paint tattoos. In order to do so, she needed to touch my skin."

"Ahh," Remy said, smiling knowingly. "Nice reward."

"I thought so," Rogue said with a grin. "Of course the downside is that I'm still restricted to wearing long sleeves once I've told the public I've got my powers under control if I don't want to be recognised, but I wasn't actually planning on giving up the gloves when I'm performing anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"They are kind of my trademark," she said with a shrug. "I might start using fingerless ones though. Maybe."

Gambit chuckled. He moved his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Rogue closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. There was a moment's pause and then he kissed her soundly. She kissed him back and as the kissing intensified, Remy wrapped his arm around her waist. His body started to press into her and his fingers began to dig into her side as if he was holding on for dear life. When his fingers dug in so much it started to get painful, she pulled away, reached back and gently removed his hand.

"I think I could get used to this kissing stuff," she said mildly, "it's the hands I may have a problem with."

"Ahh, umm, sorry," Remy replied, looking bashful. "I was trying to behave myself."

Rogue frowned. "Behave?"

"Yeah, well," he said, shoving his hand into his back pocket and looking down at the bed. "I was restraining the urge to... to... get 'grabby' as you put it."

Rogue grinned then, realising he was also restraining the urge to tell her specifically what he wanted to do with her.

"Thank you," she said. "I can see this relationship is going to be a real test of your self control, huh?"

Remy shrugged.

"I already liked you before you got your powers under control," he said. "The fact that we can touch at all is a bonus."

"You know what, Remy?" Rogue said, moving in again to wrap her arms around him, "if I didn't listen to your music, I never would have known you could be such a sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah," Remy replied, "just don't let it get around."

Rogue chuckled.

"By the way..." he said slowly. "Umm, you and I... are we going public about this or..."

"Umm," Rogue said awkwardly. "Let's not... let's not say anything right now. I mean, I know people are already talking, but I would like some time for us to... to get to know each other better and figure things out without unnecessary pressure from the public. Besides, other than the Brotherhood thing, we're both going to be off the radar for awhile anyway."

"Alright," he replied agreeably.

"Maybe revisit things after say... the band bash?" Rogue suggested. "I mean, anything could happen between now and then so it's good to remain flexible."

"True. Okay, sounds like a plan."

* * *

Rogue met with Remy again the following morning when he was preparing to leave for home. Outside the hotel Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue and held her close.

"I miss you already," he said.

"Oh don't say that," Rogue replied with a slight smile, "or this long-distance thing will never work."

"It'll work," Remy promised her fiercely. "I'll make it work."

Rogue grinned at him and lifted one hand to brush his hair out of his face.

"Have a good trip home," she said.

"I will," he replied.

He kissed her gently. Rogue kissed his nose and smiled at him. She watched then while he pulled on his helmet and got on his motorcycle. She got on hers as well and followed him as far as the highway before turning off and heading back home herself.

* * *

A few days later, Remy was back in New Orleans, in the music room with Henri, Etienne and Theoren.

"Hey," said Emil as Remy walked through the door. "You're back. No, your front."

"Yeah, that's not old," Remy replied with a grin.

Emil chuckled.

"How how was Rogue?" asked Theoren. "You join the Kiss The Rogue Club yet?"

"No comas for me," Remy said, smirking. "And the good news is that we're now dating."

"Seriously?" Theoren asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's about time!" Emil declared. "You two have only been hot for each other ever since the food fight at that party years ago. You know, the one where Henri ended up with a pie in the face in true slap-stick comedy style?"

"Hey, that pie was hot," Henri said. "It hurt."

"But it was so funny!" Emil said gleefully.

"How'd you like it if I threw –"

"Let's not debate this again," Theoren interrupted, and turned back to Remy. "She actually agreed to date you?"

"Why is that so shocking?" Remy asked as he unpacked his guitar.

"Hmm, good point," Theoren replied thoughtfully. "You, sex-maniac, actually asked out Rogue, the untouchable woman?"

Remy rolled his eyes.

"Oui, and I'm not a sex maniac," he said.

"Uh huh. So is it exclusive? Theoren asked with a smirk.

"Oui."

"It'll never last. You're going to go through withdrawal. And you can suffer withdrawal from sex, you know."

"Oui, Theo," Remy replied, smirking back at him, "I know. You go through it frequently."

"Ba-boom ching!" went the drum set and Emil grinned at them from behind the kit.

"You guys going public, or you going to let everyone figure it out on their own?" Henri asked.

"We're staying quiet for now," Remy replied with a shrug, sitting down and going about the business of tuning his guitar. "Rogue thinks it's better if we wait. Not that it really matters at the moment, which with both of us working on albums and stuff."

"In other words, she's expecting him to cheat on her, and doesn't want to be publicly humiliated when he does," Theoren said.

"Don't be stupid," Remy retorted hotly.

"Heh, she's embarrassed by you, Remy," Emil teased. "She doesn't want anyone to know about her moment of insanity."

"We're going to reassess going public after the band bash," Remy said, glaring at him. "And she's not embarrassed by me."

"Actually I think it's a good idea," Henri said seriously. "It has been awhile since you've been in a long distance relationship, Remy, and who knows if Rogue's ever been in one before. Long distance is bad enough without adding the public to it. But, seriously, there's no way you're going to be able to keep quiet forever, Remy. As soon as we start touring, people are going to figure out that you're seeing someone and given recent attention, they'll probably suspect Rogue."

"How are they going to figure it out?" asked Theoren with a frown.

"When Remy stops kissing fans at concerts and bringing them back to the trailer," Henri said. "Unless of course, Theo's right..."

"I'm not going to do that any more," Remy said firmly.

"Heh," Emil said, a great big smirk appearing on his face. "I can't wait to see how this pans out. Oh hey Theo! You know what this means?"

"What?" asked Theoren.

"We're going to get Remy's share of the groupies!"

"Oooh," Theoren said thoughtfully. "That's a lot of groupies."

"Hell yeah," Emil said and then looked down at his crotch. "Hear that, penis? You're going to be getting a major workout next tour."

"Oookay," Henri said. "We going to practice or what?"


	6. Chapter 5: The Brotherhood

**Chapter 5: The Brotherhood**

Remy, Henri, Emil and Theoren were nervous, although they did their utmost to hide it. They were sitting in the restaurant at a table set for nine, waiting for The Brotherhood to meet them. Tomorrow would be the first concert, but tonight they would actually meet one of the bands who had inspired them as children.

"There they are," Emil said, nodding towards the door.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" asked Theoren.

"It's a little hard to miss Mystique," Emil replied.

"Oh dieu," said Remy. "She's not wearing an image inducer..."

He hurriedly switched his off and Henri grinned at him. Remy caught the look and pulled a face at him.

"They're coming this way," Emil said urgently. "They're coming this way!"

"No kidding," Henri said. "Which way did you think they were coming?"

"I think now I know how our fans feel," Theoren mused.

"No way," said Remy. "There is no way our fans ever feel this much sheer terror."

"You're just worried 'cause you –" Henri began.

"Good evening," said Magneto as he and his band mates arrived at the table.

"Good evening," said Remy quickly, standing up and holding out his hand. "It's so great to meet you, sir. Please have a seat."

Emil covered up a snort of laughter at Remy's 'sir' with a cough. To Remy's relief, Magneto shook his hand, and he, Mystique, Destiny, Sabretooth and The Juggernaut took their seats. Remy sat back down again and the first few minutes were a mix of "it's nice to meet you" "what shall we have to eat?" as they perused the menu.

By the time their food had arrived, the Thieves Guild had become rather comfortable with the Brotherhood, the conversation dissolving into the favourite topic: music. Fellow drummers Sabretooth and Emil ended up in an in-depth discussion about the kind of drums they liked and the sound they could get out of them. The Juggernaut – who told them to call him Cain – joined in with their conversation when they began exchanging musician jokes. Emil and Theoren chatted with Mystique and Destiny, although more Mystique, as Destiny was much quieter. This left Remy and Magneto to engage in a conversation about... something Remy could never remember afterwards, because he was too busy thinking about how relieved he was that Magneto wasn't looking to kill him for sleeping with his daughter.

Inevitably, conversation shifted to the tour and they talked about some of the more mundane details of the upcoming shows and what The Brotherhood expected from Thieves Guild.

"And Remy," Magneto added, "please keep it down on the groupies."

Remy grinned despite himself.

"I'm sure I can manage that," he said.

"Good."

Remy hid his relief well, taking Magneto's comment as a "we will not be discussing Lorna". As a result he was a lot more relaxed for the rest of the dinner.

Finally they got up to depart. The bill was paid and as they parted ways, Destiny stopped in front of the Cajuns and held her cane out in front of Remy as if to emphasise the point.

"When the time comes," she said, "remember the name of your band."

While Remy, Henri, Emil and Theoren were busy being puzzled, The Brotherhood took off.

"What on earth did that mean?" asked Theoren as they began their belated trip to the taxi stand for a ride back to their hotel.

"Don't ask me," Emil replied. "In order to remember the name of our band, we'd have to forget it first, and I don't know about you, but I don't think that's going to happen short of amnesia."

"Or Alzheimer's," said Henri with a slight grin.

* * *

"So," said Rogue over the phone, "how'd it go?"

"Was good," Remy replied from where he was sprawled out on his bed, the phone pressed to his ear. "Magneto didn't kill me. Lorna didn't even come up."

Rogue chuckled. "You were really worried about that, huh?"

"Not only did I sleep with the daughter of one of the guys I've been a fan of since I was a kid, I slept with her friends too and everyone knows it," Remy replied. "Yeah, you could say I was just a little worried."

Rogue laughed.

"Fortunately all he said was to keep the groupies down so... don't think that'll be a problem," Remy went on, grinning.

"Good to know."

"There was one weird thing that happened though," Remy said. "Just as we were leaving, Destiny told us that when the time came we needed to remember the name of our band."

"Huh. I wonder what it means?"

"No idea."

"But, then, Destiny is a precog, so whatever it means, I'm sure it's probably important," Rogue said firmly.

"Oui, but I have to admit, chére, the last thing I expected when we met The Brotherhood was to have Destiny give me - well, us - one of her cryptic clues."

"I doubt anyone expects that," Rogue said, "and those that do are disappointed."

"Heh, probably."

"So, what about the concert? You've done the first one, haven't you?"

"Oui," Remy replied. "It was... different."

"Good different? Bad different? Indifferent different?"

Remy chuckled. "'I wonder if this is that Thieves Guild concerts are going to be like one day' different."

"Oh yeah?"

"They were a lot more... mature, I guess the word is. Cheering, but no screaming. Everyone either listened or sang along," he said. "They weren't any less excited, they just expressed it differently. And I have to say – I know we only played a few songs – but it was kind of nice to do a concert where no one decided to scream 'I love you' or 'marry me' in the middle of playing a ballad."

Rogue laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "I understand that."

"Nice not to get hit in the head with someone's thong either."

"What? You're not used to it by now?" she teased him.

"Oh ha ha," he said then added: "I am, I just get tired of it."

Rogue snickered.

"And what about you?" he asked. "Whatcha been to up?"

"Not much," Rogue replied. "Rehearsing for our leg of the tour and the band bash."

"Sounds exciting," he joked.

"Silly boy."

_"Hey, we gonna get this show on the road or what?"_ said a female voice in the background and Remy frowned.

"Was that... Lorna?" he asked.

"Oh, umm, yeah," Rogue replied.

"What she doing there?"

Rogue paused, and then said mischievously: "She's here to give me advice about dating you."

"She knows?" Remy replied, raising an eyebrow and wondering at Rogue's hesitation.

"Yeah, Pi-umm, Quicksilver told her," Rogue said. "I think he was hoping she'd talk me out of it, but her immediate reaction was 'you're so lucky!'"

Remy laughed.

"But in all seriousness she's here for a little practice herself. She was in the area."

"Huh. Not practising with her own band?"

"Oh, the rest of Dazzler are in Bayville too. They know as well, by the way."

"I have a feeling it's a good thing we're going to be reassessing whether we're going public with our relationship after the band bash, chére," he said. "I don't think we're going to be keeping it quiet for long."

"No, I don't think so either," Rogue said. "Oh well. Hopefully we'll still manage to get some time to ourselves."

"Oui."

They chatted a little longer before finally hanging up and Rogue was greeted with Lorna's grinning face.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I still can't believe you managed to pin down Remy," Lorna said gleefully. "I don't know whether to be impressed you snagged Remy 'I make up excuses to get out of serious relationships' LeBeau, or mad that you took Remy 'Sex god' LeBeau off the market."

Rogue gave a short laugh. "Please don't make a big deal out of this."

"But it is a big deal," Lorna insisted. "Umm hello? He's only been on about three different 'sexiest men alive' lists every year for the last four or five years. There's a reason for that!"

Rogue sighed and buried her face in her hands. Wanda chuckled.

"Behold your future," said Wanda, grinning wickedly.

"And here I was thinking waiting before going public was going to be more for Remy's benefit than mine," Rogue said.

"Oh honey," Lorna said, "there's no way I'm sitting on this news. Other secrets I will keep, but not this one. Besides, you'd never be able to keep it very long anyway. People will notice when Remy stops sleeping around."

"Yeah," Rogue conceded with a sigh.

"Why would you want to keep it quiet anyway?" asked Lorna. "If I was the one who'd snagged Remy I'd –"

"Write a song about it?" Rogue 'suggested'.

Lorna chuckled.

"I want to keep it quiet until after the band bash," Rogue told her seriously.

"Ahh," Lorna replied thoughtfully. "Not sure how he'll take the news, huh?"

"I think he might want a chance to get used to the idea before people start hounding him."

"Yeah, I guess you might have a point."

"Eureka!" Pyro yelled and everyone's heads shot up to look at him as he bounced into the room.

"What did you find?" asked Rogue, raising an eyebrow.

"I found Gothic Romance / Thieves Guild crossover fic!" he exulted. "It's brilliant! Rogue and Remy have been paired up - of course, because didn't I say that you were a fanfic writer's dream? And Wanda and Theo have been doing the deed."

"Me and Theo?" Wanda said with raised eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Pyro said cheerfully.

"Well, I suppose it's better than having incestuous feelings towards Pietro," Wanda said ruefully.

Pyro grinned. "And Kurt's been paired up with Emil."

"Umm, excuse me?" Kurt said.

"What? You're only the secondary paring," Pyro said with a shrug. "I guess they liked the crazy drummer thing."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I really wish you wouldn't tell me stuff like this, Pyro. I'm not sure I can look at Emil the same way again now."

"Heh," Pyro smirked, "did you want me to make it worse and read you the saucy -"

"No!"

"What about the kinky getting-around-her-mutation sex scene with Rogue and -"

"Definitely not," Rogue cut in firmly. "Don't you have anything better to do than read smut?"

"Sure, I have plenty of better things to do," Pyro replied. "But right now I'm in the mood to read stories about us written by people who have no clue what we're really like, doing things we would never do. Well, except in the case of you and Remy, I suppose, since we can't rule out that you won't have kinky -"

"Pyro!"

Lorna laughed and Rogue glared at her.

"Ooh, hey Rogue, I should get Remy's number off you and tell him about -" Pyro began.

"I don't think so."

"- Kurt and Emil," Pyro finished. "I wonder how Emil will take it? Better yet, I can tell them at the after party and see his reaction for myself."

"I just think fanfiction is weird," said Lorna. "And a little insulting. I once read this story where Dad and I... you know what? Never mind, Let's just say I didn't get very far before I got the hell out of there. I did read this one story where the girls and I were all vampires though. That wasn't so bad."

"Bah vampires," Pyro said scornfully. "Vampires are boring and over-rated. And they suck."

"That was a very bad pun, " Wanda said.

"Yeah, but we both know you still love me."

* * *

The Thieves Guild's leg of the tour wrapped up a little over a week later and rather than heading back to New Orleans, the band went to New York instead, where the band bash was going to be held. Remy found it a little frustrating being so close to his girlfriend's home town when she wasn't home. Still there wasn't anything to be done, except wait the remaining two weeks until the band bash and they could be reunited for a little while.

In the meantime, Alison, Domino and Spiral were still in the area, and they wasted no time in catching up with the other band.

"Clearly Quicksilver went about it the wrong way," Alison said from where she was curled up next to Remy on the couch. "He asked us to talk to Rogue about the folly of dating you."

Remy shook his head. He had thought that he and Quicksilver had parted on amicable terms. Apparently not.

"What he should have done," Alison went on cheerfully as she ran her fingers up his well-built arm, "is asked us to talk to you about the big mistake you're making."

"Big mistake, huh?" Remy asked, amused.

"Yep," Alison said, nodding. "If you have a steady girlfriend, you can't just get with anyone you want to any more."

"That's right," Domino said. "You see a cute fan, all you can do is notice that she's a cute fan."

"Yes!" Emil cheered. "Then I get to move in!"

"Plus there's all the downside of having a steady girlfriend," said Spiral, who was sitting on Remy's other side with three of her six hands on his arm and leg. She counted off her points with two of her free hands: "You're hardly going to see each other, but she'll still expect you to remember her birthday, and anniversaries and Valentines Day and –"

"I get the point," Remy interrupted dryly. "Believe it or not, I've actually thought of all of that and –"

"But what about me?" Alison asked, batting her eyes at him. "Have you thought about me at all?"

Theoren and Henri snickered.

"If I had," Remy replied, "then it would be you I was dating, not Rogue."

"I like this plan," Alison said, nodding.

"I'm sure you do. I like mine better."

Spiral sighed.

"By the way," Remy went on, "where's Lorna?"

"Oh she's on tour with the Brotherhood," Domino replied cheerfully.

"Umm," Alison said awkwardly. "I'm not sure we were supposed to –"

"What? They're not stupid," Domino said, raising her eyebrows. "It's well known that Lorna is Magneto's daughter. Anyone with half a brain could guess that they might do a number together at the band bash."

"Huh," said Emil. "I guess I have less than half a brain then. The thought never even occurred to me."

"Hear that guys?" said Theoren. "Emil just admitted that he's brainless."

Some snickering followed.

"Yeah, so, Lorna's just getting some extra practice in for the night," Domino said with a shrug.

"Oh that's what we were going to tell you," said Spiral, "for the band bash there's going to be two balconies reserved for the six opening bands, and we arranged things so that Dazzler, Thieves Guild and Gothic Romance would all be in the same one."

"Cool," said Remy.

"Whoa hey," Henri said, interrupting then and turning up the TV. "What's the Haters of Frivolity done this time?"

_"...Kitty issued a statement, saying if not for the quick thinking of bodyguard, Piotr, she may not have gotten away safely. She hopes that the fans haven't been put off going to another concert in the future and that she'll be able to do a make up concert for those who bought tickets to the concert that got crashed," _said the news anchor, Trish Tilby._ "And with me in the studio I have world-renown geneticist, Dr Henry McCoy. Hank, thank you for joining me."_

_"A pleasure, Trish," _Hank replied.

_"Now, Hank, you've made some spectacular discoveries in the field of genetics, and your name is even on the list of people whom the Haters of Frivolity feel should be getting the 'rock star' treatment."_

Hank chuckled. _"To be frank, Trish, I am somewhat relieved that I am not. I don't believe I could concentrate on my studies if there happened to be teenage girls screaming at me."_

Gambit snickered.

_"Now we all have different ideas on what qualifies as valuable entertainment," _Hank went on. _"That said, regardless of where one's interest may lie, entertainment is not only valuable culturally, but it is also valuable instruction. An oft uttered complaint by students is the value of learning Shakespeare in school, for example. Aside from the cultural and historical significance of his plays, and the relevance of the universal themes therein, there is also value in learning to understand the language used. Learning to decipher uncommon speech is incredibly valuable in later life, in everything from understanding 'legalese', complicated formulae and foreign languages."_

_"That's very interesting,"_ said Trish. _"What about music? The Haters of Frivolity have singled out the music industry in particular for their attacks."_

_"Indeed,"_ Hank replied. _"I find their objection to be rather curious. It is a fact that music is mathematical in nature, and it is scientifically proven, if you will, that children who study music often perform better academically."_

"Eh, turn it off," said Emil. "I get bored when they start going on about music being mathematical."

"You get bored when people do a lot of things," said Theoren.

"It's why he took up drums," said Henri. "Oooh, bang this! Ooh bang this other one! Oooh shiny! Clang!"

"I don't know," said Spiral. "You do a lot of counting when you play drums..."

"Yeah but that's fun counting," Emil said. "It's counting that comes with booms, bangs and clangs."

"Heh, told ya," said Henri with a chuckle.

* * *

**AN: **Lucida Lownes wanted Pyro to find a Rogue/Remy fic, hehe.


	7. Chapter 6: Revealed

**Chapter 6: Revealed**

The concert was sold out, and had been within 4 minutes of the tickets going on sale. As Remy looked around at the packed hall from the balcony, he decided that had been no mean feat. Then too, the whole thing was being televised as well. It was definitely going to be a big night.

With Thieves Guild on the balcony was Gothic Romance, while Dazzler was back stage – they were the first act. Remy had been thrilled to bit to see Rogue again, and it was all he could do to keep from kissing her in front of his bandmates. Rogue hadn't actually told him not to tell them she could control her powers now, but she hadn't told him he could either, so for now he'd be discreet. Nevertheless, that hadn't stopped him from all but pulling Rogue into his lap.

"Welcome," said a deep voice over the noise of the crowd, "to The Brotherhood Band Bash! Where six bands all handpicked by The Brotherhood themselves..."

"Ooh we were 'handpicked'," Remy said to Rogue with a grin.

Rogue chuckled.

"And now to start the show," the voiceover continued: "Dazzler!"

The crowd cheered as Dazzler appeared on the stage. The girls gave them a moment to calm down, and when they didn't, Alison held her hands up in the air.

"Hey what a welcome," she said. "I'm Ali," - more cheering - "and these are my friends; Lorna on guitar," - another pause for cheering - "Domino on keys," - again, more cheering – "and behind me on the over-complicated drum kit is Spiral – the things you can do with six arms, right?"

The women grinned at the response from the crowd and soon began to play. Their performance was accentuated by Alison's light show and a handful of songs later:

"Okay well, we've gotta go but..." Alison paused and grinned as the crowd expressed their disappointment, "but before we do we're going to play one more song, and you get to choose which one. So I'm going to list them off, so you know what the choices are, and then the second time I call them out, yell for the one you wanna hear. Okay so the songs are; 'Roller Blades', 'A Bottlecap At A Mile Away' and 'I Slept With Remy LeBeau (And Damn If I Wouldn't Do it Again)'. Who wants to hear 'Roller Blades'?"

There was moderate applause for 'Roller Blades' as well for 'A Bottlecap At A Mile Away'. 'I Slept With Remy LeBeau (And Damn If I Wouldn't Do it Again)', however, got nothing short of thunderous applause.

"How did I know?" Remy muttered.

Rogue snickered. "You know you only brought it on yourself. That song is going to follow you around for the rest of your life."

"I'm surprised you're taking it so well," he said.

"What? It was written – and a hit – well before we started dating," Rogue replied with a shrug. "That said, they may have to write a sequel to it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah; 'I Slept With Remy LeBeau (And Damn If I _Cannot_ Do it Again)'."

Remy laughed.

Alison, Domino, Lorna and Spiral sang their final song, and then joined the others in the balcony while the second band was playing. When the third band began, Remy, Henri, Theoren and Emil were given the call and they headed backstage in preparation. As the fourth act took to the stage, Rogue, Pietro, Wanda, Pryo and Kurt were also called, and they too headed backstage.

Finally Thieves Guild took to the stage.

"Good evening everybody," Remy said. "Are you all having a good time?"

Cheering followed.

"All right," he said, grinning. "I'm Remy."

He then had to stop while cheering followed his name and the names of his band.

"Theo's on guitar, Henri's on bass and Emil's on drums. The first song we'll be playing for you tonight is one you might find familiar; 'Candra'."

When the Thieves Guild finished their set, the host occupied the audience while the roadies removed the excess Thieves Guild equipment and replaced it with Gothic Romance's.

"Hey-hey," said Wanda as her lips met the microphone centre stage. "It great to be here tonight. We're Gothic Romance; Quicksilver's on keys, Nightcrawler's on drums, Pyro's on bass, The Rogue's on guitar, I'm the Scarlet Witch, and this first song we're gonna play for you is 'Femme Fatale'."

Gothic Romance finished their set, at which point the crowd decided that incessant chanting of "Brotherhood! Brotherhood!" was necessary. There were not at all disappointed when, in a burst of smoke and pyrotechnics, The Brotherhood finally took to the stage. The only sign that any other band had performed that night was that Kurt's drumkit was left, if moved slightly over to the side and a cloth draped over it.

As lead singer, Magneto was up the front with his guitar, to his right was The Juggernaut, also on his guitar. Destiny was at the keyboard, Mystique on bass and Sabretooth was on the drums.

Two-thirds of the way through The Brotherhood's performance, the door to their balcony opened.

"Lorna Dane?" said the man at the door.

"Oh right, thanks," Lorna replied, and followed him out.

Remy came to the conclusion that she was off to get ready to do the number with her father. He turned his attention back to the concert and didn't notice a moment later when Kurt teleported himself, Wanda and Pietro out. He did notice when Rogue gave his hand a squeeze and let go, and he looked at her curiously.

"I, uhh, have to go," she said awkwardly.

"Ahh," he replied.

As Rogue departed, Gambit frowned slightly. Pyro was the only member of Gothic Romance still with them.

"Hey Pyro, where are the others?" he asked.

But if Pyro heard him, he didn't reply. Remy shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the music. Just when Remy was wondering if Rogue had gotten lost on the way to the toilets or something, the latest song came to an end and Magneto addressed the crowd:

"I hope you've all been having a good time tonight," he said. "We've got one last song for you…"

He waited while the crowd expressed their disappointment.

"It's new, and to help us out with it, we decided to ask my daughter, Lorna Dane of Dazzler, to join us."

There was some cheering as Lorna walked on stage, her guitar over her shoulder.

"Then I decided it wouldn't be much of a family affair if her brother and sister weren't here as well," he went on. "So we invited the twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff to join us. You may know them better as the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver from Gothic Romance."

The reaction from the crowd was half excitement, half shock as the pair strutted onstage. On the balcony, Remy swallowed hard as he and the rest of his band looked around and noted the absences. A second keyboard was brought in.

"And just to make things interesting," Magneto went on, "we decided to have a second drummer, so we invited Mystique's son Kurt Wagner, better known as Nightcrawler, to join us."

Excitement marginally began to overcome shock as Kurt took to the stage. The cloth was removed from his drum kit.

"And after all that, it didn't seem fair to leave out Mystique's daughter, Anna Marie Raven," said Magneto. "Better known as The Rogue, also from Gothic Romance."

The crowd cheered as Rogue sauntered on stage, also armed with a guitar like Lorna.

"Hey," Henri said, nudging Pyro, "why aren't you down there?"

"Heh, if you're looking for the sixth Brotherhood kid, mate," Pyro replied with a grin, "then you're talking to the wrong person. I've never even met him."

The song that followed could have been a chaotic mess, but what emerged was a rock symphony. Everyone got a chance to shine and play off the others. And it was all music; not one of them felt the need to jazz up the moment with mutant powers or pyrotechnics. It was incredible.

As the song came to an end and the room erupted in thunderous applause, the stage momentarily disappeared in smoke. A little unnecessary in Remy's opinion, but -

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a new, unfamiliar voice over the sound system, "a special treat for your encore tonight; a guest appearance by the Haters of Frivolity!"

As the smoke cleared (and the audience began to panic), Remy could see about a score of extra people onstage, surrounding the musicians. One of them had Magneto's microphone and it was he who was speaking.

Pietro was feeling sick; for some reason everyone and everything was moving fast and he couldn't catch up. Magneto and Lorna were feeling disconnected from the world around them.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" the man lectured everyone. "How can you honour these people just because they know how to make noise? How much money did you spend on tickets tonight, when you could have done something worthwhile with it and donated it to cancer research?"

Disruption followed then as Sabretooth and Juggernaut decided they weren't going to take this standing there like wimps and promptly attacked the members of the HoF around them. Mystique joined in. Wanda attempted to, but for some reason she couldn't create any hex bolts and Kurt discovered he couldn't teleport. Destiny merely sat quietly behind her keyboard. Rogue, however, in the confusion managed to grab a microphone.

"Why Graydon Creed," she said, holding the microphone with one hand and holding the other arm outstretched towards him. "Long time, no see. Why don't you come over here and give your _little sister_ a hug?"

Remy sat down hard even as Graydon yelled: "We're not related!"

"Huh," mused Pyro, "so that's Mysty and Sabey's kid."

"Denial!" Rogue sang.

It was at that point the the microphone was wrested away from her and she was pushed to the ground, but Rogue didn't care. She'd exposed him for what he really was; a jealous, unmusical child from a highly musical family. Remy wasn't nearly so forgiving.

"What those dirty -" he began.

"Whoa there, Remy," Henri said, grabbing his brother before he could hurl himself off the balcony in a misguided attempt to wreak vengeance. "You're going to get yourself hurt or even killed doing that."

There was a bang and Sabretooth hit the ground. The stage fell silent but for Graydon's laughing.

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you," Graydon said. "We've got mutant power dampeners all over the place. You can't heal... heh, and with injuries like that, I don't think you're going to last very long Sabretooth."

"It's true," Alison whispered. "I can't light anything."

Pyro pulled out his lighter and Remy fished out a couple of guitar picks. Pyro tried manipulating the flame and Remy attempted to charge the picks but neither had success.

"Door's locked too," Theoren said from behind them at the door. "There's nothing we can do."

As Graydon launched into a lecture on frivolous pursuits, Remy frowned and looked at the group.

"Power dampeners are short range and restricted access," he said slowly. "Which means they probably only have a handful at best, and they've put them in strategic locations."

"So?" asked Domino.

"So," Remy said, eyeing the balcony space critically, "there's probably one just outside in the hallway."

"But the door's locked," Pyro pointed out. "Fat lot of good knowing that does us."

"When the time comes, remember the name of your band," Remy said, turning to look back at the stage.

"Huh?" asked Alison.

"That's what Destiny told us the day we met," Henri said.

"Thieves Guild," Theoren said to Remy. "Alzheimer's already?"

"Hardly. So, Emil," Remy said slyly, "think you can pick the lock?"

"Yes!" Emil cheered, locating a paperclip in his pocket. "Vindicated! And you guys said learning to pick locks would be a waste of time. Ha!"

"I can disable the dampener," Remy went on.

"You can?" asked Spiral.

"Oui, I hate the things," Remy said.

"That's 'cause his mutation gives him extra stamina," Henri said with a smirk. "Power dampeners are a mood killer."

"Explains so much," said Alison.

"There's probably a dampener on either side of the stage," Remy said, smiling slyly. "We're going to have to sneak down there and take them out."

"Right, once Sabretooth has his healing factor back, he'll be safe," said Henri. "We should do the one of the left side of the stage first."

"Agreed," said Remy. "There's probably an overlap in the middle, but hopefully Sabretooth is far enough to the left to be able to heal."

"Got it," Emil said smugly, turning the door handle to prove his point.

"Let's go," said Remy.

"We'll go with you," said Pyro.

"No, you guys better stay here and make sure the balcony looks occupied," said Theoren.

Emil opened the door a crack and peered out. "Okay, hallway is clear and I see the dampener."

"Bon," said Remy.

He slipped out the door and his band mates followed. He knelt down by the dampener while Emil, Theoren and Henri kept watch down the hallway. Remy pulled off the panel and, using a guitar pick, tripped a mechanism in the back. A moment later, he'd removed one of the wires which he shoved into his pocket and closed up the panel.

"Bingo," said Remy, holding up his charged guitar pick.

"All right, let's go," said Henri.

* * *

While the Thieves Guild was busy making their way backstage, Alison and Pyro discreetly tested the return of their powers.

"Doesn't think guy ever shut up?" asked Domino.

"Apparently not," Spiral said.

"The longer he babbles the more time the guys have to disable stuff," Alison said.

"I don't like just standing around here waiting, though," said Pyro. "I think I should burn something."

"No," Alison said firmly. "While he's lecturing, no one's getting hurt. You start burning stuff and they'll know their plan has already started to fall apart."

"I guess."

"For now we'll have to wait," Alison went on, and rubbed her hands together. "Ahh, but when the time comes, I think we should be able to manage a few distractions."

* * *

Fortunately, the Haters of Frivolity didn't guard any doors they could lock or that were empty, and it was only when the Thieves Guild reached the wings that they found trouble. Just outside the door were two guards, and as soon as they spotted them, they ducked back around the corner.

Remy pulled out three guitar picks and charged them up. He grinned at his friends and gestured around the corner. Henri nodded, Emil grinned and gave him two thumbs up, and Theoren gave him a look as if to say "why do you have so many guitar picks on you?" to which Remy's face responded with "you know I always have way too many picks at concerts."

Remy flicked the guitar picks down the hall. He'd had some reasonable practice with throwing picks after years spent throwing pick to fans at the ends of concerts (the reason why he had so many). One pick missed them entirely, but the second hit one guard in the side of his head and the third blew up in the face of the second. While the pair were dealing with temporary sight and hearing loss, the musicians jumped them and shut them away in a nearby room.

"See how you like it," Theoren said smugly to the locked door.

"Alright," Henri said, "now sound carries fairly well in the wings -"

"We know this," Emil said.

"Then you also know that anything we say could be heard by the people onstage," Henri said patiently. "We have to be as quiet as possible."

"Well, there's only one way in," said Theoren. "We might get seen just walking through it."

"Right, so we have to be careful."

"I'll got first," Remy began but Henri put his hand on front of him and shook his head.

"No, I will," Henri said firmly. "Those red eyes of yours will stand out in the dark. Besides, you're the only one who can disable the dampeners."

"And you're the one who's married," Remy pointed out.

"I'll go," Theoren cut in then. "Not time to stand around bickering."

The group fell silent then, as Theoren cautiously opened up the door. He poked his head through, glanced around, then stepped inside. The others waited until Theoren waved at them and then they followed.

They were in a very short corridor at the back of the left wings. There was a gap between the end of the corridor and the curtains that marked the boundary of the stage. Directly facing them was one long black curtain that ran along the back of the stage, behind which they would have to walk to get to the other side. In front of it were four additional black curtains, all parallel. Between each curtain there was another member of the Haters of Frivolity, looking through the gap towards the stage.

In the bulk of the room were a variety of musical instruments and other equipment from the various bands that had been on that night. It was easy to spot the dampener because it was the only thing with lights on in the dark room.

Quietly Emil started sneaking across. At first they couldn't figure out what he was doing, but then he stopped behind the back curtain. He faced towards the front of the stage and made a pushing motion with his hands, grinning at them. They got the message: if the guards noticed Remy fiddling with the dampener, Emil would distract them by pushing over the guy in the gap in front. No doubt Emil was hoping if he pushed one down he could push them all down. Remy rather suspected they weren't close enough together for the domino effect to work very well.

Remy sneaked over to the dampener. He kept low, staying behind the equipment as much as possible. He stopped behind a drum kit (Spiral's by the looks of it) and reached out for the dampener. With his tongue sticking out of his mouth, he carefully removed the panel.

With his eyes on the guards, Theoren crept across the stage to join Emil. Henri stayed where he was until he saw the lights go out on the dampener, and he too, crept across. Remy followed suit, well pleased he'd been able to disable it without drawing attention to himself. The musicians then walked behind the long black curtain to the right side of the stage, careful to make sure the curtain didn't ripple with the breeze they created as they walked by.

* * *

On the left of the stage were Destiny, Rogue, Lorna, Mystique and Sabretooth, while Magneto, Kurt, Pietro, Wanda and Juggernaut were on the right. Graydon was centre-stage, still rambling on, no doubt enjoying having not only the attention of everyone in the room, but also the attention of the home viewers.

Magneto and Pietro were still feeling disoriented from the disconnection of their powers, Juggernaut was nursing injuries (something he hadn't dealt with in years), and Kurt and Wanda were holding themselves with dignity, refusing to show anyone that they were at all nervous about the situation.

Destiny and Rogue remained silent where they were sitting. Rogue was waiting for the next opportunity to get the upper hand, whereas Destiny just seemed to be waiting.

Lorna caught her breath sharply, and then quickly recovered herself like she hadn't done anything. She could sense magnetic fields again, and it was certainly a relief to be in tune with the world once more. She started scanning, looking for metal sources she could use. While she wasn't exactly in a position to be picky, she didn't really want to wreck anything she couldn't fix later. At the same time, she looked at her family and friends, wondering if any of them had gotten their powers back too.

Mystique was holding Sabretooth, his head resting in her lap. Her face was stiff but inwardly she was worried sick about her lover. He was still bleeding badly and although she'd made some attempts to stem the flow, it wasn't enough. Still, was it her imagination, or was he breathing easier now?

* * *

The right wings were a mirror image of the left wings as far as layout was concerned, and the Thieves Guild were already aware of this. There was no one in the little corridor opposite, and as they reached the end, Emil – being the one in front – peered cautiously around the corner. After a moment he stepped away from the back curtain and gestured for the guys to follow.

There wasn't as much equipment on this side of the stage as there was on the other. However, where it lacked in instruments, it made up for with suspicious dark, wet splotches on the ground, and where it lacked in guards there were two bodies instead. One was a member of the Haters of Frivolity, but they couldn't identify the other guy at all; whoever he was, he was lying in a particularly big puddle and had three knives in each hand.

Remy immediately got to work disabling the dampener, trying not to step in any of the dark stuff he strongly suspected was blood and didn't want it confirmed.

* * *

"And now, just to enforce our point – the same point you've been ignoring all these years," Graydon said darkly, "we are going to have a burning."

Pyro snorted. Not if he had anything to do with it.

"Starting with all the 'musical instruments' on stage," Graydon continued. "Boys?' If you can bring the ones backstage on here too."

"That little prick," Domino snapped. "If he lays one finger on my –"

"And since voices are considered instruments by those who sing," Graydon said nastily, "we'll just have to burn the singers too."

The crowd descended into chaos.

"Ali?" Spiral asked with a glance at her.

"Hit it, girls," Alison replied.

* * *

Remy got the dampener turned off just in time to hear Graydon say: "Why don't we start with your guitar, Rogue?"

"Right," Rogue drawled, "like I'm going to let you anywhere near my baby."

Abruptly Magneto could sense magnetic fields again, and as he was reconnecting with the world, Pietro felt everything slow down to what he perceived as normal speed. Juggernaut smirked, feeling his strength return.

"I think not, little man," Juggernaut said smugly.

That's when they voices of Spiral and Domino start to sing. With it came Alison's light show and Lorna smirked, knowing that Alison could convert sound to light, and preferred to work with something with a steady beat. Although Lorna couldn't make out words, she had a pretty good idea what they were singing and joined in.

"Stop it! Stop singing!" Graydon bellowed.

The lights went off in his face, though, and the faces of the other Haters of Frivolity. Exploding guitar picks came flying through the gaps in the curtains, just to add to the chaos and the musicians on stage took advantage of the disorientation of the Haters to apprehend them. The crowd joined in with the singing, and it felt crazy to Lorna that the music could be used not only to dissolve the previous panic in the room, but also as a taunt and a weapon against the Haters of Frivolity.

* * *

The whole thing ended fairly quickly after that. The other benefit of being televised live was that the police knew exactly what was going on, and when it was safe to move on in. They located a few more dampeners and Haters of Frivolity on the way, including a number of dead and dying who had to be rushed to hospital and were apparently the handiwork of the armed man the Thieves Guild had found in the right wings; Rogue's bodyguard, Wolverine. Once the dampener was down he healed up, just as Sabretooth did, and neither was worse for wear for any blood loss. The Haters that were still healthy were arrested.


	8. Chapter 7: The After Party and After

**Chapter 7: The After Party and After**

The Brotherhood decided to go ahead with the after party they had planned for the seven bands and their entourages. They did, however, make it clear to those invited that they were under no obligation to attend if they didn't want to after the night's shock. Then too, the start of the party was delayed to allow people to get cleaned up and change (Sabretooth, Mystique and Wolverine in particular came to mind). The party was being held in one of the function rooms of the hotel that most of those from out-of-state were staying in. The press, although originally invited, were now barred from attending. They would be holding a press conference in a day or two instead.

Remy sighed as he looked in his bathroom mirror. In all the excitement, he might have forgotten about Rogue's mother being Mystique, if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd also found out that her brother was an anti-musician terrorist.

He grabbed his jacket and the card key and made his way out. He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to react. He couldn't be mad at Rogue for not telling him earlier; they hadn't really been dating that long as she had told him that it wasn't just her secret to keep. Of course, it was a little disconcerting to know that Rogue had a criminally-violent brother just like Bella Donna did. On the other hand, Rogue did have a perfectly sane brother in Kurt.

Remy was joined in the elevator by a few others that were making their way to the same party. There was some chatter, but Remy didn't have it in him to join in. He followed them to the hall, which was getting a little full. He looked around for Rogue and spotted her with a perfectly healthy and cleaned up Wolverine and chatting merrily with a couple of the other guests.

He looked away when she didn't notice him, suddenly wondering if that was the real reason why she wanted to keep things quiet. She was a second generation rock legend. Maybe Mystique didn't think he was good enough for her or something. Insecurity drove him to the food table, looking for punch.

Remy was just finishing off his first cup of punch when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rogue looking up at home hopefully.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied.

A brief, awkward silence followed and then Rogue said: "Did you want to find somewhere quiet where we can talk?"

"Sure," he said.

Rogue got some punch of her own, and Remy got a second cup, and then they went looking for a place where they could have a little privacy. They eventually settled on a corner on the balcony and leaned on the railing.

"So," Rogue said, "now you know."

"Yeah," Remy said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier – or in person – but –"

"No need to explain, chere," he cut in. "I already knew what you weren't telling why... Well, not _why_ exactly but... Why have you guys been hiding your heritage all these years anyway?"

Rogue chuckled.

"If we were going to make it in the music biz, we wanted to do it on our own right, not because we were our parents' children," she said. "Lorna wasn't worried about that for herself, because she was in a group with three people whose parents weren't celebrities. But for Gothic Romance... well, the only one of us who wasn't was Pyro. We didn't want to have our music compared to theirs either, or be nicknamed 'The Brotherhood: The Next Generation' either."

Remy laughed and Rogue grinned at him.

"We felt that after seven years in the spotlight, we'd managed to establish a name of ourselves in our own right, and that we could come out about who we were without end up being stuck in the shadow of our parents," she went on. "We cooked up this whole reunion tour and we invited Thieves Guild and the other bands as camouflage to disguise why Dazzler and Gothic Romance were opening for the Brotherhood."

"Very sneaky," said Remy. "I approve."

Rogue giggled. He smiled, took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Does, umm, does Mystique know?" Remy asked. "You know, about us dating?"

"Hell no," Rogue replied. "You were going to be working together. There was no way I was going to tell Mama we were dating, and not tell you that Mystique was my mother in return. I was planning on telling her after the band bash, when she's in another state."

"You were?" he asked.

He was right. Mystique didn't think he was good enough for her daughter.

"Yep," Rogue said decisively. "The woman's paranoid that now that I have my powers under control I'm going to turn into some kind of nympho. I prefer to be out of arms reach when she finds out."

Remy laughed softly. Okay, not quite what he was expecting, but he figured he could deal with that much easier.

"This doesn't change things between us, does it?" Rogue asked after a moment.

"Oui,' he replied.

"Oh."

"For one thing, now I have no idea whether I should call you 'Rogue' or 'Anna Marie'."

Rogue laughed.

"Rogue," she said. "I haven't felt like 'Anna Marie' in years."

"Bon. And of course, now that I've met your mother, I feel that I should introduce you to mon père."

Rogue laughed again and kissed his cheek.

"Alright," she said. "Anything else?"

"Hmm," Remy considered. "Nope, I think that's about everything. Well, aside from them fact I've been informed by Dazzler that they have no intention of letting us keep quiet about this."

"Yeah, they've told me the same thing," Rogue replied with a smirk. "Look, truthfully, the real reason why I wanted to wait was because originally I knew there was going to be press at this party, and I didn't want you to be still coming to terms with, umm, who my mother was while they were harassing you about it."

Remy nodded thoughtfully.

"Trying to give me some warning before I got thrown to the wolves, hein?" he asked. "Appreciate it."

"I would have given you more if I could have. Anyway, rumours being spread by other people aside," she said, "I don't have any problems with, umm, us telling the general public. After the press conference though; I think I'd rather keep our relationship separate from the HoF fiasco."

"Agreed," said Remy. "Alright then, after the press conference we won't _deny_ we're seeing each other."

Rogue laughed.

"I like the way you phrased that," she said.

"I thought you might," he said, grinning back at her. "So chére, I have to tell you, in preparation for this party I bought a box a silly string."

"Oh really?"

"Oui. It's in my room."

"I see," Rogue said slyly, grinning at Remy. "Half an hour?"

Remy chuckled wickedly.

They didn't stay out there for much longer before heading back inside.

"Sooo, Emil," said Pyro, sidling up to where the red-headed drummer was busy munching on finger foods. "Did I ever tell you about the time I found Gothic Romance / Thieves Guild crossover fanfiction?"

"You read fanfiction?" Emil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Occasionally," Pyro replied cheerfully. "And a good thing too; I had no idea you and Kurt felt that way about each other."

A slow grin appeared on Emil's face.

"Let me get this straight, you don't just read fanfiction about yourself and people you know, you also read slash?"

"Well, I usually skip over the graphic –"

"Ah ha!" Emil declared loudly. "You read sex scenes about you and other guys!"

"That's not –"

"Hey Scarlet Witch!" Emil called across the room. "Pyro wants to get funky with another guy and he wants you to watch!"

"I never said that!" Pyro objected.

"I'm really sorry, homme," Emil said sedately, putting his hand on Pyro's shoulder. "But I just don't swing that way."

"Oh dear," Wanda said from her corner of the party. "I guess I'd better –"

"Pyro!" Kurt yelled. "Wanda said she'd love to!"

"Kurt!" Wanda objected, slapping him.

"And she also said she wants to join in!" Kurt added.

"Amanda! Control your boyfriend!" Wanda demanded.

Amanda laughed softly as Wanda stalked off towards Pyro and Emil, no doubt planning on giving Emil a piece of her mind.

Elsewhere in the room, Mystique and Destiny walked towards where Henri was with his wife, Mercy.

"Thank you for your efforts tonight," Destiny said to Henri, somehow managing to give him the impression she was looking right at him.

"You're welcome," Henri replied. "We were just lucky Remy knew how to disable those things."

Destiny smiled.

"The Guild is as important as the Thieves," she said and turned her head towards Mercy. "Don't worry so much, my dear. You'll get twice what you're after and it'll be worth the wait."

"Oh, umm, I'll keep that in mind," Mercy said awkwardly.

Mystique gave them both a nod and walked off with Destiny. Henri and Mercy looked at each other. Finally, Henri shrugged.

"You heard the woman, chére," he said. "Don't worry so much."

Elsewhere, Pietro zipped over to Spiral.

"Hey baby," he said, slinging his arm across her shoulders. "How's things going?"

"Great, until you decided to show up," Spiral replied dryly.

"Really?" Pietro asked. "Does that count the guest appearance of the HoF?"

"Yes," Domino replied with a smirk. "We were nice and safe on our balcony, leading the room in song."

"You do raise a good point," he said, zipping over and wrapping his arm around Domino's. "But you seem to have forgotten that I've been with you guys all night, therefore -"

"Therefore all the high points were when you were nowhere near us," said Alison, grinning.

"Aww," Pietro said, winking at them. "Why don't you let me… find a way to make it up to you."

"Pietro," Lorna said with a long-suffering sigh, "please stop hitting on my friends. You're my brother, and it's creepy."

"How is it creepy?" Pietro asked, now wrapping his arms around Alison's waist from being.

"Umm, you're my _brother_ and they're my _friends_," Lorna said. "I don't know where you got it into your head that they'd be more than willing to sleep with you, but –"

"You wrote a song about sleeping with Remy _and damn if you wouldn't do it again_," Pietro pointed out.

"That makes Remy the one who's easy, not us," Domino pointed out. "And I would do it again."

"Unfortunately, we have to wait until Rogue's done with him," Alison said glumly. "What do you say the odds are of them being together very long?"

There were mixed cries of surprise and wicked delight from the other end of the hall, and the five looked up to see Rogue and Remy armed with a can of silly string in each hand, wrecking havok on unsuspecting party-goers. Alison, Lorna, Spiral and Domino looked at each other.

"I swear," said Pietro, shaking his head, "you just can't go to any parties with those two without them ganging up on everyone else."

"Yeah," Spiral said slowly. "I think we should start looking for real boyfriends, whaddya say, girls?"

"Well, since you're in the market -" Pietro began.

"Not you," all four girls replied in chorus.

* * *

There was a long line of musicians seated in front of the crowd of reporters the following afternoon. Mystique was standing at a podium in the centre.

"Yes," she was saying, "I'm sorry to admit that the leader of the Haters of Frivolity is none other than Graydon Creed, son of myself and Victor "Sabretooth" Creed. Unfortunately, there's a black sheep in every family, and Graydon is the black sheep in ours."

Rogue listened as her mother said everything short of "I'm not a bad parent because I didn't pay my musically-talentless child as much attention as I paid the musically-talented ones" and Sabretooth outright told everyone that he doesn't acknowledge Graydon as his any more (not mentioning that he'd pretty much disowned Graydon years ago). Kurt, always the most forgiving of the family, said that he was more than happy to make amends with him, if he was willing to talk. When she was also asked, Rogue just said it was a shame that Graydon didn't put his charisma and his talent for tactics to better use.

After that, of course, came the expected third degree about the identities of the members of Gothic Romance; why they hid who they were, what it was like being the children of the Brotherhood, why did they all have different lastnames. Wanda took a great deal of delight in reinforcing that she and Pietro were twins and never have been romantically inclined. This led to Rogue being asked about Remy, to which she smirked, raised her eyebrow and said "You're seriously asking me, The Untouchable Rogue, if I'm dating Remy 'I can't keep my hands off the ladies' LeBeau?"

The press conference ended not long after that, and next time Rogue spoke to Remy he told her he'd laughed when he heard her response.

"I just love the way you answered the question with a question," he told her. "And really, if you just take it at face value, that's all it is; a question."

"It's a pity that people like to read too much into this, huh?" she had replied with a grin.

True to her word, however, as soon as Mystique had left the state, Rogue called her and told her that she and Remy were actually dating. She then had to hold the phone away from her ear while Mystique yelled at her. Mystique would come around... right?

Remy took the news that he wasn't exactly Mystique's favourite person right now fairly well. Everyone else in the Brotherhood treated him as an equal, so he was happy with that.

The Thieves Guild decided that they didn't want to make a big deal about their part in foiling the Haters of Frivolity's final attack, and generally evaded answering questions about the subject. After the initial fuss, this was easy to avoid as they returned home to start writing new songs for their next album. Likewise, Gothic Romance began recording theirs.

* * *

Although Rogue and Remy got to see a bit of each other while they were working on their albums, once Gothic Romance's touring started, they were stuck with phone calls and email. Unfortunately, when Thieves Guild started their own tour, none of their times and locations coincided and it wasn't until the Grammys that they finally got to see each other again… for the first time in a year.

Gothic Romance and Thieves Guild arrived at the same time, and the fans and media watching were ecstatic to get to see them together. Rogue's hand, clad in finger-less gloves, was firmly tucked in Remy's as they walked down the red carpet. Likewise, Wanda and Pyro walked down together, as did Kurt and Amanda, and Pietro, Emil and Theoren with their dates, Crystal, Laura and Taryn.

A walk through the gauntlet that was the red carpet later, they were shown to their seats. There was get more waiting while all the other guests ran through the gauntlet and still yet more for the show to actually start.

Spyke was hosting the evening, and he opened the show with a comedic song about the various nominees for Record of the Year; Gothic Romance, Theives Guild, The New Mutants, Storm, and The Morlocks.

Kitty and Lance, neither of whom were eligible for awards this year, announced the nominees for Best Comedy Album, the winner of which was The Toad and The Blob.

The New Mutants took out Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals. Storm won Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance. Jean managed to present the award for Best New Artist to Alex Masters without having a near death experience.

Jamie Madrox alongside Lila Cheney presented the award for Best Hard Rock Performance to The Morlocks. Dazzler presented Best Rock Album, the nominees including Gothic Romance, Thieves Guild and Bella Donna Bordeaux. Gothic Romance won.

Part way through the evening, Thieves Guild took the stage to perform the song that had been nominated for Record of the Year (and Song of the Year as well). Remy had been more than a little surprised when it turned out to be so popular, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he thought it worked out rather well.

As they started to play the opening bars, Remy addressed the audience:

"I'd like to acknowledge the deux femmes who inspired this song, since they're here tonight. Bella Donna Bordeaux," he said, paused briefly and then continued: "And the love of my life, The Rogue."

There was another pause but only while he waited for the cue to begin singing "And She Laughed". It was strange; when Remy first started writing it, he was never going to share it with anyone he wasn't close to. It was something he'd started writing as personal therapy, as a way to deal with what had happened between himself and Bella Donna. He'd never any intention of baring him soul to the world and leaving himself so vulnerable.

And then Rogue happened. She'd turned both song and his life around, without even trying to. She'd taken his shattered heart and not only mended it, but given him hers in return. Although come the bridge he was a broken man, lost in despair, come the third verse he was being remade a stronger, joyful man. The vulnerability he feared being revealed no longer seemed important.

Although Remy never looked at Bella Donna even once during the performance, he was happy about tonight. He'd written songs about her before while they were dating, and had played them all. He felt it was fitting that he should play this last song for her as well; the one that said "I don't need you any more. You no longer have any hold over me."

In interviews afterwards, when asked about "And She Laughed", Bella Donna would always reply "No comment."

* * *

**AN: **And because I know people are going to want to know who won... decide for yourself, haha. I was going to go through the rigmarole of saying who won the Record of the Year (and Song of the Year), but felt such trivial details would ruin the end of this chapter.

Also, I opted to go by X-23's normal name in this story "Laura". Yeah, that's right; either Pietro, Emil or Theoren decided to take Logan's female clone as his date to the Grammy's... *snickers*.

Just the epilogue left to go!


	9. Epilogue: Gambit

**Epilogue: Gambit**

"Hi and welcome to a very special episode of Talking With Tabby," Tabitha said to the camera. "Tonight all our guests are from the same band! Let's here it for the amazing, Gothic Romance: The Scarlet Witch!"

Wanda waved to the camera.

"Her twin, the sexy Quicksilver."

Pietro grinned and winked at Tabitha.

"Blue Yonder Boy," Tabitha joked. "No only kidding, I mean the incredible Nightcrawler."

Kurt shook his head in amusement.

"The hot Pyro."

"Burn baby, burn!" Pyro said, grinning.

"The not-so-untouchable Rogue."

Rogue smirked.

"And the newest member of the band, Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau."

Remy smiled as the studio audience cheered.

"Okay so, I'd love to get down to business, and talk about your new album and stuff," Tabitha said, "but I'm dying of curiosity over here. Remy, what made you join Gothic Romance after Thieves Guild broke up?"

"Okay first," Remy said, "Thieves Guild hasn't broken up. We're on hiatus."

"Uh huh," Tabitha drawled.

"I'm serious. Henri and his wife found out they were having twins and Henri decided he wanted to take time off to take care of his family. Theo, Emil and I decided that the band wouldn't be the same without him, so we put Thieves Guild on hiatus. Theo's working on a solo album right now, and Emil's going to be making his movie debut in a comedy flick he's working on at the moment. Me? I just decided I wanted to spend more time with my girlfriend."

Gambit turned and grinned at Rogue, squeezing her hand under the table.

"Yeah," said Wanda. "He hung around us so much, we declared him an honorary member of the band."

"Of course, that meant he needed a stage name," said Pyro.

"I wanted to go with Le Diable Blanc," Remy joked, "but they decided that wouldn't go down very well when we got to France, so I went with Gambit instead."

"Is it weird?" asked Tabitha. "I mean you went from lead singer to back up, and lead guitar to second guitar."

"It is a little odd not being centre stage," Remy admitted, "but as I said, I was only interested in spending more time with Rogue - because long distance relationships suck - so I'm just happy I'm getting to play at all."

"Aww we couldn't just have you sitting around twiddling your thumbs, looking adoringly at Rogue all day," Pyro teased him.

"I don't know," Remy joked. "That sounds like a pretty good day to me."

"Yeah, that's all I need," Rogue drawled, "having that feeling of being watched for hours on end."

"But just think, chére," said Remy, "you would have looked around and seen it was just your sexy boyfriend."

"Wouldn't have been that very long," Rogue said. "That's creepy."

"The sexy or the boyfriend?"

"Both."

"Sexy boyfriends are creepy? Hmm," Remy considered and then shrugged. "I guess you can only work with what you have."

He then proceeded to pull a slovenly face, tongue hanging out and stared at Rogue with wide eyes. He closed the distance between their faces but not quite close enough to touch.

"Stop that," she said and when he didn't, added an insistent: "Knock it off."

"Gehh," he replied, sounding dopey.

"And stop drooling," she added. "It makes you look like a rabid dog."

Remy started breathing loudly and heavily.

"But he is a rabid dog, Rogue," Wanda said with a smirk. "We should have named him that instead of Gambit."

Remy gave Rogue a low, playful growl, leaning in further.

"Stop being creepy," Rogue demanded, glaring at him as she leaned away.

"Make me," he replied with a smirk.

"Fine," she said, and kicked his leg under the table.

"Ow! Did you have to kick me so hard?" he asked, his pose destroyed as he leaned down to rub his shin.

"Yes," she replied.

"Wow," said Tabitha, "it's like nothing has even changed."

* * *

**End!**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story even half as much as I did writing it, 'cause I had a blast.

Thanks as always to all my reviewers. I truly appreciate that you guys take the time to share your thoughts and leave such kind words.

I hope to be able to start posting my next chapter fic before the end of the month. However, if you don't see anything before November (aside from X-men Presents), then it's not likely to be posted until December as I will be participating in NaNoWriMo again this year.**  
**


End file.
